


Soldier's Second Chance

by jsaint34



Series: Super-Soldier [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 39,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsaint34/pseuds/jsaint34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of my series of stories about Steve and Natasha.  With this one I tied a lot of it back to the movies, especially referencing some of my favorite scenes from the cinematic universe.  I also added in characters from the comics and animated series to be threats for the Avengers.  Feel free to comment and leave feedback.  It will help me improve.  I'm also updating this story and the rest of them in this series.  I like how they turned out the first time, but there were a few ways I thought I could make them better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Undercover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YourLoyalReader](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=YourLoyalReader).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story begins at the end of Captain America: The Winter Soldier and moves into the months that follow

Steve and Natasha have been hiding out at Sam’s place for a few days recovering from the attack at Camp Lehigh. While Natasha is out with Sam, searching for Intel, Steve sits alone thinking. 

“Ever since New York, Natasha has been the one constant in my life. 66 years frozen in ice and I wake up in a world I don’t fit into. Back during the war it all seemed so easy, who was good, and who was bad. You were given the mission and your orders and it all made sense. The battle of New York two years ago, aliens, Gods, outer space, Peggy was right, we can never go back. I still remember the first conversation Tasha and I had: 

“It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was going to swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?”

“Trading cards?”

“They’re vintage, he’s very proud.”

“I saw this woman do things in the battle I immediately admired her for. Getting a running jump off of a destroyed car onto my shield to catch onto one of the Chitauri’s flying craft. It took a lot of guts for her to make that leap. In the end just before Tony flew the nuke into the portal, it was Tasha up there on the tower saying she can close it. That wasn’t what caught my attention though, it was her simple “Come on Stark” that made me realize that under the assassin exterior she cares, even though she barely knew some of us. Two years later and she is still a mystery to me, we’ve become partners and friends. She’s constantly trying to set me up with women from Shield. I can’t help but feel that even though the spy in her is deflecting the attention away from herself, she wants something from me. Then there was that kiss on the escalator. She’ll say it was all a cover to prevent Rumlow from seeing us, but the banter afterward in the car on the way to my old army base was undeniably flirtatious. We both however tried to put it aside for the mission. When we were attacked, I protected us both from the fall out with my shield. She was out cold, and she looked so vulnerable, I doubt anyone has actually seen her that way before, not even Clint. I know I shouldn’t be thinking this way, we’re team-mates, and technically as Avengers team leader I’m her superior. Looking back with Peggy, our story never began. I’ve never felt this way before. I’m not sure how to handle this.”

At that moment, Natasha and Sam come back in from the recon they were doing. 

“Steve? Hey, how are you doing? You took the brunt of the explosion at the base.”

“Still a little weary, even with the serum in my blood that was a lot to take.”

“I hope you’re not talking about carrying me all that distance Rogers.”

“We had a half ton of rubble dropped on us, but you still come out looking like you’re ready for the next mission.” 

Steve gives her one of the shy smiles he is so famous for. 

Natasha looks him in the eyes and can tell something is wrong.

“Steve what is it? Something has got you shaken up pretty bad. You know you can talk to me.”

Sam breaks in for a moment: 

“Hey guys, I have to take this call, may help plan our next move.”

“Tash, I…”

“Come on spill it Rogers. We’ve been partners for two years now. We always have each-others back. We have some down time right now. Talk.”

“Tasha, there’s never any down time, not for people like us, it’s always the mission. I can’t help but wonder though; do you ever want more than this? A life outside of the missions, a chance to just be normal? I’ve been a soldier for a long time now, even when I was sick, it’s all I wanted to be. When I went under, one of my last thoughts was that I would never have the chance for a life, a family, someone to love.”

“Steve, I think I know what this is about and I can read you just as well as you can read me. As friends, the set-ups I try to make, the dates I try to get you to go on, it’s because you, more than anyone of us, deserve a normal life. You missed out on so much being frozen.”

“You know, sometimes I hate that you know me so well. That kiss though…”

“Don’t, please. I can see it in your eyes and I know the kiss meant something to you, and as much as I want to say it was just for cover…, there are things I’ve done in my past, things that I am still trying to atone for. Even Clint, who knows a lot about me, he doesn’t know everything. Truth be told I don’t even open up like this to him. I promise this is not the end of this conversation, but you were right we have a mission.”

Finishing the call, Sam comes back in: 

“Guys we have to move.”

Steve becomes all business again. 

“Let’s go, time to get that jerk Sitwell.”

Natasha thinks as they get moving: “I hope there is a later for us to talk again.”

Sometime after, Natasha has revealed everything to the world. Shield, Hydra, the corruption in the government. The helicarriers were brought down thanks to Captain America, The Falcon and Agent Maria Hill. Steve, Sam, Tasha and Fury all meet at the cemetery as the former director of SHIELD and one of his top agents prepare to go off the grid. 

The last message Natasha sent Steve as his hunt for Bucky began was a simple: “I’ll be back.”

Steve looks at Sam and asks: 

“You think she’ll come back?”

“You know Steve, for someone as bright as you are; you ask some stupid questions sometimes. Did you see the way she looked at you when she left? She’ll be back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are a Marvel/Disney property. I own nothing, just a fan writing a story.


	2. One year later

It’s been an extremely long year for Sam Wilson and Steve Rogers. Sometimes it feels like it was just yesterday that they left the graveyard in D.C. After the events that went down with SHIELD and HYDRA, they; along with Nick Fury and Natasha Romanoff parted ways, the former Director still chasing remnants of the parasite that had corrupted his once proud organization. And Natasha, she had to leave to rebuild her covers after dumping all her secrets out on the internet. For Steve, even though he was going to find Bucky, it was a missed chance for him to tell her how he really feels about her. Sure he said: “how about a friend” but he secretly wanted more. Sam, on the other hand formed a quick friendship with the Super-Soldier, and jumped at the chance to work side by side with Steve again. Now after several leads and even more dead ends, they’re on their way back to New York.

“Sam, I can’t thank you enough for all you’ve done to help me.”

“Captain America needed my help; I planned on seeing it through to the end. Where are we going next?”

“Next we take some time off. You’ve been away from your family too long. You were right about Bucky; he needs to find his own way. Eventually, I know what he’s looking for will lead him home.”

“You’re not giving up?”

“No, just a short pause, like Natasha, I have a life to rebuild as well.”

“You love her, don’t you?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Hard not to see it, man. You two went to hell and back for each other. No offense, but you were an idiot for letting her walk away without telling her.”

“None taken. But she may not feel the same. I don’t know if she’s even going to come back.”

“She told you she would. You’re a bright man, Steve. You may not have seen it, but I saw how she looked at you before walking away. A word of advice, don’t let her walk away again.”

“Not a second time. Take care.”

“I will. Call if you need anything.”

The two friends part with a handshake and a promise to keep in touch. Sam is on his way home to Harlem, and Steve knows he has to check in at Avengers Tower. He still kind of wants answers from Tony about how hacking the helicarrier didn’t reveal HYDRA’S infiltration before the battle of New York. When he arrives JARVIS is the first to greet him. 

“Good afternoon, Captain Rogers. Welcome home. I trust that your return flight to New York was restful?”

Even after two years, hearing the computer voice speak to him, is still a little unsettling for Steve.

“It went as well as could be expected, JARVIS. What’s the current roster of Avengers stationed at the tower?”

“Dr. Banner is currently in his lab, Agent Barton is in the training facilities, and Mr. Stark is in Washington D.C. at the moment.”

“What’s he doing in D.C.?”

“He was called before a Senate sub-committee to answer for his involvement in the Project Insight helicarriers. They seem to want to know why he provided arc reactor technology to SHIELD, when he adamantly refused to turn over the Iron Man armor.”

“The Insight helicarriers situation happened over a year ago. They’re just calling him in on that now?”

“A lot has changed while you were gone, Captain. Even Mr. Stark doesn’t tell me everything about his extra-curricular activities.”

“Looks like I’ll have to get my own answers from him later. You said Clint is in the training room?”

“Indeed, shall I alert him to your arrival?”

“Tell him I’ll be down there in five. I could use a good work-out.”

After heading up to his floor, Steve dropped his duffel and did a quick change into workout gear. It actually took him ten minutes to get to the training levels; they were lower than he remembered.

“You’re late, Steve. JARVIS told me five minutes.”

“Yeah, looks like Tony made some changes to the tower while I was gone.”

“No kidding, welcome back. Did you ever…”

“Didn’t find him. How are you dealing without SHIELD?”

“One day at a time. I just got back too. Bobbi and I were in Wakanda when it all went down. Wish I could have been here to help.”

“You were doing what you had too. How is Bobbi?”

“Same as always. Full of spit and vinegar, she still wants to meet you.”

“Everyone does. Got time to work off some adrenaline?”

“With you? Hell yeah!”

The two Avengers begin their sparring session. They’d made it a routine before Steve moved to D.C. It started a little out of jealousy when Clint found out he was being split from Natasha, but he eventually realized it was for the best for both of them. Steve grounded her in a way he never could, and she provided him with an ally who could help him learn to live in this modern world. 

“So have you heard from Nat, at all?”

“No, she’s too far off the grid. Sometimes I wish I hadn’t let her walk away like that, Clint.”

“She’s a very private person Steve. There are layers to that woman that I don’t even get to see. Give it time, she’ll be back.”

“You’re sure about that?”

“Absolutely, we’re the family she never had before. And you…”

“You know something I don’t. You know where she is?”

“Nope, but I know how she feels about you. Even if she won’t admit it to herself.”

“Do you know how I feel about her?”

“Who doesn’t? You’ve been off your game in this sparring session, it’s about to cost you.”

“How…?”

Clint doesn’t answer the question; he hits Steve with a low sweep of the legs, to take him off of his feet.

“Just like that. Let me help you up.”

As he extends his hand out, Steve grabs it and flips Clint over his shoulder. The archer is surprised that he didn’t see that coming.

“I’m not the only one who is off his game. You’re as worried about her as I am.”

“Didn’t say I wasn’t. But Nat has to come back on her own timetable.”

“You know her better than anyone, I just…”

“All right, all right. I know you want me to find her. I did it before, and I can do it again. Besides if you tried, you’d get hopelessly lost. Can we finish the sparring session, old man?”

“Very funny, despite my actual age, because I was frozen for seventy years, that makes me physically younger than you.”

They continue sparring, but this time Clint never lands a punch. When they finish, they both go their separate ways. Clint gets in a quick shower before meeting with Bobbi and heading off on his next mission.

“So how long are you going to be gone?”

“As long as it takes to find Natasha, Bobbi. Like Steve, I’m worried about her.”

“Wait a minute, you mean Steve’s back? You still have to introduce me to him.”

“It’ll happen. He needs some time to decompress from his hunt for the Winter Soldier. He knows Tony offered you a spot on the team.”

“So Natasha hasn’t contacted anyone? I know what she means to you. Do what you have to, and I’ll be here when you get back.”

“You’re the best, Bobbi. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You’d die miserable and alone. Don’t you forget it.”

It takes Clint two weeks to track Natasha down. He was right; he was the only one who could find her. They meet up in Paris, the same place they had their last mission together as partners.

“Why are you here Clint?”

“Isn’t it obvious? You’ve been gone for a year. We were worried about you.”

"We, or you? Was this your idea?”

“It was mine. But we means Steve and I.”

“How is he?”

“He’s a boy scout. He came back a few weeks ago, his search for the Winter Soldier hit a dead end. Several actually, as he put it. I don’t think he’s given up, he just needed to come home for a while.”

“Yeah, I went after remnants of the Red Room, thinking Barnes might do the same. I didn’t find him either. Did Steve ask about me?”

“You know why I’m here, so I think you already know the answer to that question. So are you ready to admit how you feel about him?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Steve and I are just friends, like you and I are.”

“If that’s true, then why would it matter if Steve asked about you? More importantly, why would you be looking for the Winter Soldier, and referring to him as Barnes?”

“Maybe because Ba-the Winter Soldier almost killed me, and Steve. Then for unknown reasons he pulled Steve out of the Potomac?”

“Look, you know he cares about you.”

Of course I know. He tried to tell me before we tracked down Sitwell. But he deserves better than me. If he knew the things I did in my past, how I was trained in the Red Room…, no; Steve couldn’t honestly want to be with someone like me.”

“Nat, who you were then, is not who you are now. When Fury sent me to take you down, I could have. I didn’t because I saw more to you than just the programmed assassin the K.G.B. turned you into. You and Steve really aren’t all that different. You were both used as weapons for your countries. We all have regrets, and people like us don’t often get second chances. This is yours, if you have the courage to take it.”

“Sometimes I hate you; you know that? Up until Steve, you were the only person who could call me out like this. What was your second chance?”

“When you beat the shit out of me, what was it you said? Cognitive recalibration?”

“It worked didn’t it?”

“Yeah, so are you ready to go back to New York?”

“On one condition…”

“You mean telling Steve how you feel about him isn’t enough of a reason?”

“It’s a start, but you have to tell me all about you and Bobbi on the way back.”

“How did you know about...?”

“I’ve been away, that doesn’t mean that I didn’t follow up.”

The sly smile that adorns her face is one that Clint knows all too well, and he missed seeing it these past three years. The flight back was uneventful; Clint talks about his plan to propose to Bobbi. When he tells Natasha that Tony offered Bobbi a spot on the team, she jokes that the Avengers aren’t just an all-boys club anymore. The two weeks he was traveling left the archer little time to sleep, and as exhaustion sets in, Natasha takes the time to think about Steve, and the words they left unsaid. What will she say, how will he react. But she knows Clint was right, this is her second chance, and she’s never been lacking in courage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fan fiction story set after the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Includes references to Phase 1 Avengers movies. I own nothing, Marvel and Disney hold the rights to all characters herein. I'm just a fan writing a story.


	3. The Spy comes home

During the two weeks Clint was gone, Steve was a nervous wreck. He worried that the mission was unsuccessful, or maybe Natasha’s past caught up to her and she was hurt. Even though he couldn’t get drunk, he found himself in a bar most of the time. A few times Sam came with him, now that he had been offered a place on the team as well. It was late one Tuesday night that a text came through to Steve’s phone.

“We’re coming home.”

“Clint, you found her? How, where?”

“In Paris, our last mission together was there just before New York. Can’t say much right now, she’s asleep on the flight. When you see her be calm, you two have a lot to talk about.”

Their flight landed early the next morning, while Steve was out on his morning run. When he gets back to the tower, he feels as if he’s dreaming. The corvette in front of the tower is something he didn’t expect to see. Pulling open the door, he almost runs right over Clint and Tony.

“Whoa, slow down, soldier. Yes, she’s here. She’s waiting for you. Remember what I said, be calm.”

“Thanks, Clint. I owe you one.”

“No you don’t, this is me paying you back for having faith in me.”

Boarding the elevator, Steve’s thoughts come in a torrent. He doesn’t know what he’s going to say to her. He’s even not sure how she’ll react. The only thing he can be sure of is that he’s not going to let her walk away again. When the elevator doors open, he waits outside his room for a moment, calming himself with breathing exercises he learned from Bruce. Entering the living area, she’s there, sitting at his drafting desk, in front of the window. Her hair is shorter, and curled a little more than when he saw her last. As she turns around he can barely speak.

“Tash, I…”

Steve pauses as a lump comes to his throat.

“I made you a promise Steve. That we would finish this conversation; that I would be back. Here I am. Though sending Clint to look for me was a little unexpected.”

He notices the edge in her voice, it is able to throw him off just a bit.

“That was his idea. I think he might have gotten tired of hearing how much I was missing you being here. He didn’t say it directly, but I know he was worried about you as well.”

“Truthfully, Steve, I made it easy for him to find me. I knew he would be the one to come looking. Had it been you, I’m not sure how I would have reacted.”

“You don’t have to explain anything Tasha. I respected your decision to do what you needed. Did Clint tell you I was back?”

“He did. He told me about the dead ends you kept hitting. I can imagine that it was difficult for you. I myself wonder why Barnes dragged you out of the river. As for me, I went back, dealt with some old issues of the red room, and took down some old contacts from that time in my life.”

“Did this help you? Give you a chance to look forward instead of having to keep looking back?”

Natasha thinks for a few moments and answers: 

“It did, oddly enough; it gave me a much needed sense of closure. So, did you ever call that pretty nurse who lived next door to you?”

“I did, but it didn’t work, after the collapse of Shield, she joined the C.I.A. She has to keep her life under wraps and even attempting to have a relationship with a public super hero like Captain America puts her at risk. Besides, she’s Peggy’s great niece. I’m not sure that I can be in that situation.”

“Steve, I have a confession.”

“I’m listening.” 

“When I said that you more than any of us deserve a normal life I meant it. It’s why I worked so hard to try and find you a date. I guess though that every woman I tried to set you up with, I did it more because I never thought with my past you would want to be with someone like me. You would make a lousy poker player, you have a million tells. I knew how you felt about me almost from day one. Risking your life for mine, shielding me in close quarters combat. It wasn’t hard to see it Steve. Then there was the kiss at the mall. I know you felt something in it, I did too. I’d been running from my past for so long it was just easier to pretend we were protecting our cover. Fortunately while in Paris, Clint set me straight.”

“What did he say?”

“He told me about why he spared my life on his mission. What he saw in me, not defiance, or a longing for death, but as someone who wanted to do the right thing. He explained how you and I are basically two sides of the same coin. How we trained to fight in service of our country. While the way was different it was the same basic training. Then at the end something really hit home. He talked about second chances; his started when I hit him in the head on the helicarrier, and you continued it by bringing him along to fly the jet. Your second chance came when you were found and thawed out. And mine…” she pauses. 

He wants to speak, but interrupting at this point is unwise. For a moment she begins to put back on the Black Widow Mask. She thinks about how to answer without pushing Steve away. He has been so open and honest with her, and this is a feeling she has never been able to experience. She knows that it’s something she wants to keep feeling. He sits and waits, giving her time, and she begins to understand the true depth of how much he really cares for her.

“With the end of the Cold War, the Soviet Union fell. The world assumed that the K.G.B was dismantled. Truth is, remaining portions went underground. This is where the red room came from. I don’t know if you’ve read my file, Steve. I was a child when they took me, after my parents died, and I had no attachments in the world. I knew how to kill and seduce all before I hit puberty. Knowing no other way of life, they also implanted memories in my mind, to cover for the underage training and experiments they put us through. What I’ve done, can’t be taken back. But I found the strength to move forward after Clint saved me. He gave me another reason to live. But my real second chance came when I met a certain blonde haired blue eyed hero. He protected me from the exploding Chitauri leviathan, and he carried me after we were buried under the rubble from Camp Lehigh. What I realized is that our bond goes way beyond friendship. He’s just as guarded as I am, not afraid to let anyone in, but always keeping people at a distance to keep from hurting them. It’s time for both of them to let go, and to take their walls down, perhaps for the first time in both their lives, they’ve found what they’ve been looking for, the right partner.” 

Natasha slowly begins to feel the tears well up and she is crying. She is showing a side she has never let anyone see before. Steve gets up and walks across the room. He picks her up from the floor where she moved to when she started telling this story and wraps his arms around her, keeping her safe from the world as she lets out years of pent up emotion. At that moment they both know, they’ll never be alone again.


	4. New threat

A month has passed since Natasha came back. In that time, after a year of being together Bobbi got tired of waiting and proposed to Clint before he could get the words out. Planning for a wedding was impossible, with potential danger around every corner, so they eloped. The night of their wedding, Skrulls invaded New York, and once again the Avengers were fighting a hostile alien force. The battle lasted a day, but the Skrulls were defeated. Things settled down a week later and before leaving for his honeymoon, Clint suggested Steve taking Natasha on a trip of their own, and to a place she loves to visit.

“Look Steve, you’re not going to get this kind of time often. You and Nat should take a vacation. Trust me on this. You two have been working non-stop since you got together. Honestly, this last year has been hard on both of you.”

“Yeah, you seem to be the one who knows us both the best. Where would you suggest we go?”

“Paris. She loves France, I’ve never really understood it, and maybe you can get her to explain it to you.”

Realizing Clint is right, and they could use some time alone, Steve partners up with Pepper, and she is all too happy to assist with the trip. After a little prodding she was also able to convince Tony to let them use the Stark Industries jet. Since she and Natasha became friends, Pepper was even able to help convince her to take the time off.

“Steve, where are we going? I like the idea of a trip with you but I’ve never been really comfortable with surprises.”

“Relax, Tash. I think you’ll like this surprise. It’s a place I’ve always wanted to go, and I never got to see it outside of the war, and then I went under, so it will be interesting to see how it’s changed since the forties.”

She’s confused at his sudden secrecy, he’s never really shown this side of himself before, and he’s still a terrible liar.

“I could force you to tell me. The Black Widow can charm any man into doing anything she wants.”

“You could, but that would spoil everything. I may very well be a terrible liar, but you did teach me a little about compartmentalizing. So, for the duration of the flight, my lips are sealed.”

“All right; Rogers, keep your secrets.”

He begins to speak but she finishes what he was going to say.

“I know what you’re thinking and want to say, and you’re right. This trip gives us chance to just be Steve and Tasha. No Cap, No Widow. I’m looking forward to it.”

She leans over and rests her head on his shoulder while he wraps his arm around her. Natasha falls asleep feeling more safe than she has ever felt before. They still have a long flight, Steve leans in and kisses her head before falling asleep himself. Several hours later they wake up to a voice that sounds surprisingly like JARVIS.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. We have just landed in Paris, you are now free to exit the plane, we thank you for flying Stark Air, enjoy your stay.”

“Steve? You brought me to Paris? This is amazing. Our first trip together and we come to one of my favorite cities in the world.”

“Clint told me how much you love this place, and I knew it would be somewhere special for us. After all, I’ve never seen London or Paris except in war time. You can show me around. We can go to all the places you like to visit here.”

Natasha pulls him in for a kiss, and realizes just how happy he makes her. They spend the next two weeks traveling France. They visit the Eiffel Tower. They see the Louvre. She takes him on a trip to Versailles and they visit the home of King Louis the 14th. They are having fun together and Steve sees Tasha smile like she never has. It is at that moment fate intervenes again. On their way back to Paris they are attacked by The Red Skull and Madame Viper.

“Captain America, it seems our paths our always destined to cross.”

“What do you want Skull. Do I have to put you away again?”

“Of course not Captain, I only wanted to congratulate you on finding someone to share your life with. It’s easy to sacrifice yourself for your country, but how easy it to sacrifice someone you truly love.”

“Leave her out of this. This fight is between you and me.”

“Perhaps, but my associate will not be so kind to the Black Widow.”

From behind, the Viper swings her whip around Natasha’s neck, pulling her to the ground. Natasha is no damsel in distress though. Before Steve can even get to her, she grabs the whip and pulls her adversary into a roundhouse kick that would disable even Thor. The Viper goes down and the whip goes slack. Steve concerned with Natasha rushes to her side and checks on her. Coughing she tells him she’ll be all right. This is when the Skull attacks Cap from behind. Even out of uniform and without his shield, he’s still every bit the super soldier. This time he is fighting for more than his country, more than himself. He’s fighting to protect the woman he loves. Like in his sparring session with Hawkeye, he is off balance. The Skull’s words struck a chord. He knows he would never let any harm come to Natasha. Still recovering, she sees the fight start to go the Skull’s way. Something is different in the way he fights Steve, he seems more enhanced, and more powerful than before. She gets an alert on her Avengers communication card that Tony is in the area. She calls him up, barely able to speak.

“Tony! Steve and I need your help! It’s the Red Skull and the Viper. I took her down but something is different about the Skull. Steve’s falling back.”

Knowing the seriousness of the situation, Tony forgoes the joke he would make about the old man getting slow.

“I have your coordinates, Natasha, I’m on my way.”

Testing out his new armor, Tony flies in breaking the sound barrier. He targets the Skull like an expert marksman, and the projectile knocks his adversary off balance, and then down.

“That shot wasn’t meant to kill you Skull. The next one will. Stand down.”

“Ah, yes the big man in his suit of armor. Come to protect his fallen leader. This war is far from over Stark, you, your Captain, and the Avengers will all fall…” The Skull is unable to complete his diatribe, as Tony walks over and with an armored fist punches the villain, knocking him unconscious.

“Man he never shuts up. JARVIS bring the quinjet in; we’re going to lock this guy up for transport to the vault.”

“Right away sir.”

“Steve, you okay? He seemed to be taking a lot out of you in that fight.”

Tony shows genuine concern for Steve, knowing how close it could have come to losing both him and Natasha.

“Something was different Tony. He was treated with an earlier version of the serum than I was. But whatever was in his prior version was inferior to mine. Seems like he found a way to enhance his own serum. I’m not…”

Steve passes out before finishing his comment and Natasha rushes to catch him so he doesn’t hit the ground hard.

“Steve! Tony, help me. We’ve got to get him out of here. Something isn’t right.”

“JARVIS! Where’s the quinjet?”

“Right here sir. I have medical quarters prepared on board for both Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff. Your medical staff is waiting at the tower to receive them both.”

After helping Natasha get Steve on board he goes back and grabs both the Red Skull and the Viper, dragging them both to the jet. This being one of the larger quinjets, it has temporary holding cells for both of the villains.

“J, inform Pepper that we’re on our way back. Have someone dispatched to pick up the Stark Industries jet and return it home.”

“Of course sir. Estimated time back to New York is two hours at Mach 2.”

“Just get us there. We need to get Cap medical attention quickly. Natasha, you all right? You should probably let the doctor take a look at you for any injuries.”

“I’ll be fine Tony. I’ve dealt with far worse than what the Viper can throw at me. Steve needs the doctor more than me right now.”

She sits by his side holding his hand the entire flight home. She thinks to herself: “This must be how Peggy felt when she knew Steve wouldn’t be coming back after he crashed the jet in the ice. I can’t lose you Steve, we’re just starting out. Come back to me.”

As JARVIS predicted the jet arrived in just under two hours at the tower. Tony’s medical staff was already waiting at the landing pad. Extremely worried, Tony starts issuing directions to the tower staff, and Steve still hasn’t woken up.

“Get Steve and Natasha to the medical floor. Get Hawkeye and the Falcon up here. I’ll need their help bringing the Skull and the Viper in.”

Clint and Sam report to the landing pad in record time as Tony is bringing the prisoners out of the jet.

“Clint, Sam, get these two into lockdown. If the Viper stays unconscious that’s fine. Wake the Skull up. I don’t care what it takes. We need to find out how he beat Cap.”

“Wait a minute Tony, beat Cap? The Skull has never been strong enough to beat Cap. It’s not possible.”

“Can’t argue it right now Clint. Cap passed out just after I got there. He said it seemed like the Skull found a way to enhance his serum. The only way we can find out what happened is to wake his sorry ass up.”

“What about Nat? Is she okay?”

“Won’t know until Bruce takes a look at her. She refused to let the doctor examine her on the flight home. She insisted he help Steve first.”

They move to take the prisoners to a secure facility inside the tower. Once they are in lock down, every one waits for word on their leader and friend.


	5. Medical attention

Once the doctors finally get Steve resting comfortably pending further examination, Bruce comes over to check on Natasha.

“Natasha, Tony told me what happened.”

His words will be a comfort to her when she needs it. She turns around and looks him in the eye, as tears start to well up, only the second time she has cried in the past two months. Her thoughts immediately turn to Steve.

“How is Steve, Bruce? Is he okay?”

“He’s resting right now. We’ll know more when we get the results back from the last round of tests. Right now you should really let me examine you.”

He puts his hands at her neck, gently turning it left and them right. He has her crane her neck up and then tilts it down. After about 5 minutes he is done with the examination.

“Natasha, you’ll be all right, there is no permanent damage to your neck, your spine or muscles. You should just have some minor bruising that will clear up in a day or two.”

“Thanks Bruce. Can I go in there with Steve now?”

“Sure, your presence by his side should help him. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

10 minutes pass and it feels like an eternity for Natasha. Finally Bruce comes back with the results.

“I have the results Natasha. Whatever the Skull did to his own super soldier serum, taxed Steve’s greatly. Tony and Clint are waiting for the Skull to come to, so they can get some answers. Steve will be fine in a few days. His system just needs to recover. If you need anything we’re all here for you.”

“Thank you Bruce. I’m going to stay with Steve until he wakes up.”

For three days, Natasha never leaves his side. Tony had an extra bed moved into the room for her to sleep in. Jarvis has the tower’s private kitchen staff prepare her food to keep her healthy. All the while Tony and Clint are trying to question the Red Skull, but get nowhere. A couple of times Tony has Clint leave the room because of his anger. The archer has come to trust Steve as a brother like he loves Nat as a sister. Pepper, and Bobbi stop in to check on Tasha and Steve to see how they’re doing. Through all this Natasha begins to finally feel that she has found a home, and true friends, all thanks to the super soldier. It’s something very rare for her because of the life she lived prior to joining SHIELD. She knows now though, she will never let this go. She needs it just as she needs Steve. On the fourth day back, Steve wakes slowly and gently turns his head to see her lying beside him. Even unconscious, he could feel her there with him. His movements are slow, as he is still recovering from the beating the Red Skull put him through, but he reaches over to lift her head and sees her asleep. Not wanting to wake her, he gently brushes the hair out of her eyes. In that moment he realizes Tasha is the most beautiful woman he has ever known. Sleepily she looks at him awake and a slight smile returns to her face.

“Good morning sleepy head.”

“Tasha, how long have I been out?”

“Four days, Steve. I was scared you wouldn’t come back to me. The doctors examined you and Bruce said your system simply got overtaxed in your fight with the Skull. I’ve been here the whole time you were out.”

“The Skull, where is he, did we get him?”

Steve tries to sit up, and she gently pushes him back down.

“Steve, don’t push yourself. You still need to recover, whatever the Skull did to himself was enough to put you down for a while. He is here, Tony is interrogating him, more than one time Clint beat the hell out of him. It seems though that whatever enhancements he made to his own serum have worn off and left him weaker. They’re about to move him to the Vault. Torture isn’t Tony’s style. The Skull won’t give up any answers.”

“What about you Tasha, the Viper…”

“Minor injuries, nothing to worry about, I’m already healed up.”

Knowing what he’s gone through worries her, but his only concern is her well-being, if she didn’t know how much he cared for her already this would have solidified it, and she begins to think again:  
“Even in his current condition, he is still worried about me. This is it, I’m not letting him go. I always knew he was a great leader for us, but I’m probably the only woman who has gotten to see the man under the soldier. The infamous Black Widow has finally found the other piece of her heart.”

She leans her head down on his chest and feels the steady beat of his heart. Steve is about to speak when both Clint and Sam burst into the room.

“Steve, you’re awake! The soldiers have missed you since the last session you attended with me.”

“Hey old man. I beat down the Skull a couple times for you. Needless to say he didn’t enjoy it.”

Natasha speaks up, not wanting her two friends to do anything detrimental to Steve’s health.

“Hey guys, don’t get Steve too excited right now. He still needs some recovery time.”

Sam and Clint both mock salute her: “Yes Ma’am.

Natasha gets a good laugh in at the antics of the guys, and it’s a sound Steve loved to hear. She looks so young, and carefree when she laughs, he hopes to see more of that side of her.


	6. Second vacation

After a couple of weeks, Steve is able to leave the medical floor and return to his own. He hasn’t yet been able to resume sparring sessions with Clint or Sam. But Natasha has been there helping the team stay limber and with Bobbi’s help the team is kept sharp for the next mission. Finally Steve and Tony talk about taking some more down time out for himself.

“You know Steve, I think it’s necessary that you take some more time away. The Skull and the Viper are locked up. Threat levels are minimal right now. The Fantastic Four, The X-Men, both teams are on high alert. The Avengers have earned some much needed time for relaxation. But we’re not going anywhere. You should seriously consider taking another trip.”

“Tony you remember what happened on my last vacation. Time off may not be a good thing for me.”

“Come on Steve. You and Natasha both need this. Since we decided that I would be co-leader of the Avengers you don’t have to take on all the responsibility yourself. I’ve got back-up here. Do something good for the both of you.”

“Okay, Tony, but no more trips to Paris for a while.”

“No I was thinking something a little closer to home. There’s an old cabin in upstate New York. It’s a place where you can get back to basics. Take Natasha with you. It has no tech, none of the fancy equipment here at the tower. It’s right up your alley.”

“How do you know about this cabin?”

“It belongs to my family. My dad used to go up there when he wanted to get away. Long before I was born. He once said some of his best ideas came from being out in nature.”

“I never imagined Howard Stark to be one for the quiet life.”

“It was the 40’s Steve. The air was cleaner, life wasn’t as chaotic as it is now. But you know that. Think of the cabin as a gift. I don’t have much use for it, but I keep it clean and in good shape. It’s yours.”

“Thanks Tony. I have to assume though being a Stark residence it has some tech, am I right?”

“All right you got me. I had a state of the art hot water heater installed, and it has a 60 inch flat screen TV.”

“And…?”

“It has a link up to JARVIS as well. Fine, I’m not used to roughing it like you. I can’t be always too far away from technology.”

“I’m sure it will be great Tony. I really appreciate you doing this for us.”

“You deserve it. Take all the time you need.”

Steve leaves Tony behind to make some adjustments to his newest suit of armor and boards the elevator for Natasha’s room. Tony thinks to himself as he watches his friend leave: “I hope they take some weapons this time. I don’t want to have to go through this again.”

Steve gets out of the elevator and knocks on Tasha’s door, this second trip sounds like a good idea, but he still has his worries about something happening.

“It’s open.”

“Tasha? Hey, I’ve got some news for you, we’ve got a chance for another vacation since I kind of messed up our last one.”

“Steve, that wasn’t your fault. You didn’t know the Red Skull and the Viper were going to track us down. Up until that moment it was the best vacation I’ve been on. So stop beating yourself up for what happened.”

“Tasha, you’re the best. Anyway, Tony has offered up his family cabin upstate for us to use. What do you say? Feel like roughing it for a month or two with me?”

“Can we really stay away for two months? I’d go anywhere with you Steve. It sounds like fun.”

“Great, let’s get to packing. Since it’s not far, I thought we’d take my bike.”

“I can pack light, I’m sure we won’t need too much other than clothing and necessities.”

She pauses for a moment and pretends to be serious.

“Rogers, this time we bring some weapons.”

Steve looks back and gives her the same mock salute that Clint and Sam did.

“Yes Ma’am!”  
He turns around and marches out of her door, and leaves her laughing. She thinks:

“He’s so adorable. I love being with that man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made a few minor changes to this chapter since I originally posted this story. I'm rewriting some of the chapters completely, and like this one only making minor changes. I want to thank everyone who left kudos, and hope all the new readers are enjoying the story thus far.


	7. Stark's Cabin

Steve and Natasha left the next morning on their trip. They both packed light, bringing just extra clothing and essentials. They rode the whole way there on his motorcycle. Steve felt so complete with her arms wrapped around him and her head resting on his shoulder. She stayed quiet for most of the ride watching the scenery. Every so often she would turn her neck and kiss him on the cheek. Every movement she made and every soft breath is his ear, Steve felt happier than he has ever felt. All his worries and all his memories of the past didn’t hurt as much with her by his side. They pull up to the cabin and get off the bike. Tasha looks around and feels at peace, but she does have to comment about one thing:

“I don’t think Tony could ever stay at a place like this, let alone live here. There’s not enough tech here for the boy genius to shake a stick at.”

Steve walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

“Tony did say it belonged to Howard, and he admitted he doesn’t spend that much time up here. Personally, I think even an hour here would drive Tony out of his mind. He’d go crazy trying to build something.”

“Well, I think it’s perfect. Come on Steve, let’s unpack.”

Steve hands her the keys and she opens the door. He comes up carrying the first load in his shield. She looks at him and laughs. Steve smiles back:

“What? You said we should bring weapons. I brought the only one I need. Besides, I love seeing you laugh. I thought this might help.”

“It’s not that you brought the shield. It’s the way you’re carrying my bags in it. I’ve seen you use that to defend us from, and attack enemies with. Is there anything you can’t do with that shield?”

Steve looks her straight in the eyes and says:

“I can’t dance with it. But in truth, I don’t know how to dance.

“Well, Captain, we have plenty of time. I can teach you to dance.”

They finish unpacking the bike, and as soon as they close the door a voice greets them.

“Good afternoon, Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff. Mr. Stark has asked me to inform you that prior to your arrival he had the refrigerator and freezer fully stocked with two months’ worth of food. If you should need anything else, there is a grocery store 5 miles down the road. He wants to assure you that should any urgent communications or emergency situations arise, they will first be routed to me should they need your help.” Briefly, a recording of Tony plays through Jarvis’ speakers. “Hey guys, if you’re hearing this, then you got there okay. Hope the g.p.s. didn’t confuse you too much Cap. Enjoy your stay.”

After Tony’s personal recording ends, JARVIS comes back on:

“Sir, Ma’am I will be powering down for the moment. If there is anything you need, Mr. Stark has arranged for full access to my systems in the cabin for you.”

“Thanks, JARVIS. Tony still has to make one joke about my aversion to technology. I’m used to it now. So, Tasha, what would you like to do first?”

“First thing, I’m going to change. For upstate, it’s kind of warm for the jeans I’m wearing.”

Natasha goes off to change, and Steve decides to step outside and explore the surroundings. For a few moments he just stands there taking it all in. The breeze through the trees, the sunlight filtering down through them, creating shadows, he feels at peace, so he takes some time to think:

“This place is so beautiful. Growing up in Brooklyn, I never got to see this for an extended period of time. Funny how the things we want when we’re young can differ as we get older. I like being out here, but also being so in tune with the pulse of the city. This is a whole different atmosphere. I might have to ask Tony about buying this cabin from him.”

He then takes a walk around the cabin and finds a wood shed out back. Entering it, he finds an ax, a chainsaw, and various other tools that would be useful. “Howard, my friend, Tony is a good man, but how did you raise a son who is so adverse to being in nature. I’m going to have to teach him some real survival skills one day.”

Steve then turns around and walks back to the front and into the cabin. When he gets inside Tasha has just finished changing and he has to just stop and stare. She has come out of the room and she is wearing a pair of cut off shorts and a light blue tank top. She walks barefoot through the carpet over to him.

“Where did you go?”

“I took a short walk outside to get a feel for our surroundings. I was thinking that the outside was the most beautiful sight I’d seen in a while. I was wrong.”

Tasha starts to blush, until her face is as red as her hair.

“Why Steven Grant Rogers, that’s the nicest compliment I’ve ever gotten. Come on I want to show you something. Tony left us a fully stocked kitchen in addition to the fully stocked fridge. You have to see this thing.”

They walk over to the fridge and Tasha slides the doors open. Steve is astonished at the size of the fridge.

“A walk in refrigerator? Tony certainly doesn’t scrimp on extravagance does he? We could stay here for years and nobody would ever find us.”

“That’s not even half of it. This cabin is rustic, but it has a few amenities I could get used to. Like the walk in shower with three massaging shower heads. It makes me wonder if Tony’s father was planning to hole up here for a while during the war.”

“Those must be later additions. Although, with the money Howard had, anything is possible.”

“So, are you hungry Steve? How about I cook us dinner while you go change?”

“Actually I think that before I go change, I would chop some firewood. What would you say to dinner in a front of a roaring fire?”

“That sounds romantic, Steve.”

Before he goes back out to find the wood, she pulls him in and they kiss. She can’t help but admit to herself that this kiss is the best one they’ve shared. Her knees feel weak, while his hands feel strong, but gentle on her back. Tasha knows that Steve will never hurt her. She decides that after they eat it’s time for her to say what she has been wanting to say since Paris. But his injuries, and the minor coma, kept her holding back. She’s ready to never hold back again. Steve goes out and gets the wood for the fire, while Tasha starts cooking. She remembers a recipe for chicken parmigiana Steve told her about that his mother used to make when he was young. Seeing that she has the ingredients needed she makes it for them. An hour later Steve has finished chopping the firewood and gets the fireplace going. They eat, talk and laugh. Here they can just be themselves. Steve does the dishes and then sits back down with Tasha in front of the fireplace. She moves into a position where he can wrap his arms around her.

“Tasha, the meal was great. You made it just like my mom used to.”

“It was good; I hoped I would get it right. Steve, can I tell you something?’

“You can tell me anything Tasha.”

“Do you remember the conversation we had just before leaving for headquarters? More importantly, the question you asked?”

“I remember. I asked you if you ever thought about wanting more than just the life of a SHIELD agent.”

“Ever since Paris, I’ve thought about that question over and over again. I do want a chance at all of that. More than anything I want that with you. We’ve been a couple for only a few months, but partners for longer. The team is supportive of us. We’ve never really put a label on our relationship, but we both like where it’s going. I appreciate the patience you’ve shown me. You don’t judge me and you always treat me as a woman, and with respect.”

Tasha pauses for a moment and turns around to look at him and green eyes meet blue.

“I guess what I’ve wanted to say all this time is; I love you Steve.”

Steve was listening intently the whole time and when she finishes:

“I love you Tasha.”

Together they watch the fire crackle and go out. Tasha gets up and helps Steve back up off of the floor. They move to the master bedroom and for the first time fall asleep holding each other. Even in Paris, they had separate beds, because they weren’t sure where this was going. But lying there together, they both feel a total sense of being complete and their walls and the struggle to get here have finally all melted away.


	8. Old Soldier/Older habit

The next morning Steve wakes up before the sun. He looks at the clock next to his side of the bed.

“5 a.m.? Some things never change. I’m still hearing the trumpets play for us to wake up for maneuvers. I guess I could get a quick morning run in and still be back before Tasha wakes up. I do want to explore that trail I found while getting the firewood last night.”

Steve tries to pull his arm out from under Tasha without waking her. Unfortunately for him, his arm has fallen asleep with her holding on to it. The slight movement he has made doesn’t seem to wake her, so he tries again. Through closed eyes Tasha speaks up.

“Going somewhere, Rogers? What time is it?”

“It’s five in the morning. I was hoping not to wake you, and get a morning run in. Old habits die hard.”

“Five a.m. We’re on vacation, soldier. You need to learn to sleep in. Come back to bed. That’s an order.”

“Yes, ma’am.”  
Steve replies with mock seriousness. When he lies back down and wraps his arms back around her, he has to think to himself.

“I can get a run in later. I’d much rather stay here anyway.”  
“See? Isn’t this better, Steve? We have a nice soft bed, and each other to just be comfortable. Besides, you’re keeping me warm.”

Steve has to admit, this is much better than going for a run this early. Before they fall back asleep, he decides he’s going to cook breakfast. He then gently kisses her forehead, bringing a small smile to Tasha’s lips as they pull close to each other and get back to sleep.


	9. Breakfast in Bed

About four hours later Steve wakes up again. This time, he has one arm draped over Tasha’s side and the other under his pillow. He gets up and leaves a note next to her, simply saying:

“Breakfast? Love you.”

He goes to the kitchen to start getting what he needs, but stops and asks Jarvis for a favor.

“JARVIS, I know Tony put more tech in here than he will admit too. Is there a way that you can sound proof the bedroom, so Tasha doesn’t hear me making breakfast?”  
“Of course Captain. Just a moment. Sound proofing complete. May I suggest a recipe sir?”

“No thanks, I have a few of my own that I learned from my mom. I think I can handle this.

“Very well, Captain. Enjoy your time cooking.”

Steve begins cooking, and after an hour, he has prepared scrambled eggs, French toast, and realizing he did need some help from Jarvis after all, Russian Syrniki, with honey. Steve goes back to the room, just as Tasha wakes up. Even though Jarvis sound proofed the room, the smells kept wafting through the house.

“Steve? You made me breakfast in bed? It smells delicious. I can’t wait to see what you prepared.”

“I thought with the dinner you made last night it was my turn to cook. I made some classic favorites. Scrambled eggs, my mom used to call them comfort food. We’ve got French toast, and something Jarvis helped me find.”

“Is that Russian Syrniki? Steve, my mom used to make that for me when I was little!”

“According the recipe, it can be served with sour cream, apple sauce, or honey. We didn’t have any of the first two so I used honey. I hope that’s okay.”

“Oh, Steve. I can’t believe you did all this. This is the perfect way to start the day.”

“It feels good doesn’t it, Tasha? Just putting aside the super heroes we are and being ourselves?”

“It feels normal. Just like we both wanted. Come here.”

Steve comes over and sits down beside her, after putting the food down on the chest at the foot of the bed. With surprising strength and ease she pushes him down on the bed, and kisses him passionately, and with intensity far greater than the first kiss they shared so many months ago. They break the embrace and begin to eat. When they’ve finished Steve has to ask:

“The Syrniki? I hope I was able to get the recipe right. Was it as good as your mom used to make?”

“Better. Because you made it. Every day you find new ways to make me fall more in love with you and I didn’t think that was possible.”


	10. Thunder God

Sometime after the events in London, Thor has now made his return to New York and the tower. As always, the Crown Prince never fails to make an impressive entrance. Tony is the first to greet him.

“Welcome back, Point Break. You know the tower does have doors.”

“Apologies, Stark. What I have to say is far too important to use something as conventional as an Earth door.”

“Thor, we all know about the events in London with the Dark Elves. We tried to get there before it was over, but when we reached Greenwich, you had already gone.”

“I have not returned to discuss the events in London. Asgard is in danger. I need my friends to help me save my home.”

“Avengers: Priority 1. Assemble in the situation room.”

Tony places a call over the buildings intercom system. The rest of the team reports in to find out what the next emergency is.

“My friends. I wish my return came under better circumstances. But my home of Asgard is under attack. After the defeat of Malekith, the remaining dark elves have formed an alliance with the Frost Giants of Jotunheim. Ordinarily, this is something my father would be able to handle, but he is in the Odinsleep and my brother, Loki has been occupying the throne in his absence while I have been here on Earth. Loki is now imprisoned by the frost giants for the death of Laufey.”

“How did you find all of this out, Thor?”

“Heimdall called me for a return when Fandral discovered the deception, Banner. The ruse was revealed to me when Loki could not lift Mjolnir.”

“So Loki will finally get what he deserves for what he did here.”

“Hawkeye, I know you are still angry for what Loki did to you. He did however protect Jane while I was in battle with Malekith, before he came to Earth for the convergence. This is not about Loki. My people are in danger and I need your help. Where are the Captain and Black Widow?”

“They are currently on a leave of absence. We have two new members who can take their place to help with this. Meet the Falcon, and Mockingbird.”

“They look strong. We must go. The longer we delay, the more my people will suffer and die. HEIMDALL! Open the Bifrost!”

The Avengers are transported to Asgard, and immediately move into battle.

“Thor, this is your home. We’re a little out of our depth, you lead the team here.”

“Iron Man, Falcon and I join with Sif’s team. She and the Warriors Three are in battle in the throne room. Hulk, Hawkeye, and Mockingbird you three must join the guards in the fields. We must go!”

Thor, Iron Man and the Falcon fly to the throne room, while Hawkeye, Hulk and Mockingbird head to the fields outside the palace. Heimdall is still charged with protecting the Bifrost; he stays and repels another attempted incursion of dark elves. The battle lasts for many hours. Thor has taken down many of the frost giants himself. With a calculated blast from his chest repulsor, Iron Man has eliminated the Dark Elves leader. The Falcon, spotting an enemy about to stab Sif in the back, hits him with projectiles from his new wings courtesy of Tony Stark.

“Tony, love the new additions to my wings.”

“Glad you approve Falcon. Looks like we’re done in here.”

Sif is clearly impressed with Sam’s bravery and walks over to thank him.

“My thanks flying one. Thor chose well when he brought you all to Asgard to help.”

Hawkeye calls in over the Avengers shared network, alerting the team to another attack.

“Hey Guys, if you’re done with the celebration in there, we got more coming your way.”

“Avengers, we have incoming, get ready for round two.”

Just then the Hulk smashes through the wall of Odin’s palace, with three dark elves clinging to his form trying to bring him down.

“HULK SMASH!”

“What was that you were saying about doors earlier, Stark?”

“Very funny Thor. Guys lets finish this.”

They all move back into battle and within an hour; the enemy forces have been defeated. With the Bifrost and the Tesseract, the frost giants and dark elves are transported back to their own realms. Loki has been freed, and Odin has awoken from his sleep.

“Avengers, welcome to Asgard. My son has truly chosen well in his allies on Earth. While I do not always agree with his decision to stay there, I know that the nine realms are safe with your team to protect them should you be needed. Now, Loki, I know of your assistance to Thor in stopping Malekith. While you have not yet atoned for your mistakes of attacking Earth, you will remain free but you will still be under supervision by my most loyal palace guards. One more attempt at rebellion or creating anarchy, you will be sent back to the dungeons for the rest of your days.”

Loki looks over at Clint, unwisely choosing this moment to taunt the archer.

“Greetings, Agent Barton. I do hope that there were no long term effects of my use of the scepter on you.”

Hawkeye, now angered, slings his bow over his shoulder. He reaches out and grabs Loki by the collar, and throws an uppercut into his chin.

“That was for Cap and Natasha, and what you tried to make me do to them.”

“Come my friends. Let us return to Midgard.”

Thor and the Avengers depart for the Bifrost and are transported back to Avengers Tower.

When they arrive Tony reminds them all not to say a word about the events to Steve or Natasha.

“Thor, will be you staying with us? You have a place here at the tower.”

“I believe I shall, Stark. I have been away too long. With peace returned to the nine realms, it is time for me to, how do you say? Take a vacation.”

“It’s good to have you back, Thor. Welcome Home.”


	11. July 4th

Tasha and Steve are in the last week of their vacation. They have grown so close over the past month, that they know each other’s habits. They can finish each other’s sentences. Tasha has taught Steve to dance. He stepped on her feet a couple of times, but it was all taken in stride. She made it a habit to go on his afternoon runs with him. Today is different though. She has been planning this day for the past week. It’s Steve’s birthday and she knows she wants to make it as special as possible. For the first time on their vacation she gets up at 5 a.m. She makes a call to a friend in New York while Steve is sleeping. She has her car brought up, so she can do the driving. She also picked up two tickets to the Yankees and Dodgers game. He once told her that even though the Dodgers have been on the West coast for several years, they’re still his favorite team since he grew up in Brooklyn. Thanks to Tony, she was able to get tickets right behind the Dodger’s dugout. Arrangements made, she climbs back into bed with Steve, he wakes up, after feeling her arms wrap around him.

“Good Morning, beautiful.”

“Happy Birthday, handsome. You ready to get going for the day?”

“Going where? Did you plan something Tash?”

“I’ve got a special birthday surprise for you. We better get showered and dressed. We’ll be going out in public so we have to work a little on some undercover disguises if we want to avoid being seen.”

“Disguises? I love it when you get all mysterious, Tasha. I’m going to get in the shower.”

Steve finishes his shower and then Tasha finishes hers. They get dressed and she has their disguises prepared. Tasha pulls her hair back into a ponytail and tosses Steve a pair of black horn rim glasses.

“Tasha, aren’t these what I was wearing in the mall?”

“They worked didn’t they? Rumlow didn’t recognize you.”

“Hey I thought that was more about the kiss?”

“That was the best part of it.”

Tasha pulls on a baseball cap, and puts in a pair of contacts that change her eyes from deep green to a soft brown. Steve has two days growth of beard, she tells him not to shave, since she thinks it makes him look more distinguished and will help with their cover. Disguises complete, they head out the door.

“Tasha, you had your car brought up?

“Of course, if we rode your bike there, it wouldn’t be a surprise. You surprised me with a trip to Paris. It’s my turn to surprise you.”

“Okay, Agent Romanoff, I’m all yours.”

For the next hour they head back down to the city. As they get closer to the destination, they are stopped at the red light, and Tasha hands Steve a wrapped gift.

“Steve, here, this is part of your gift. It should be your size.”

Opening the gift he finds a vintage Dodgers ball cap.

“Tasha, this is incredible…”

“That’s not all, open the glove compartment.”

Steve does this as she pulls through the light towards their final location and he sees two tickets with seats directly behind the dugout and he lights up like on a five year old on Christmas day.

“Tasha! You got tickets to the Yankees and Dodgers game behind the dugout? How did you manage it? I thought this game was sold out for weeks.”

“After everything you and I have been through, I talked to Tony before he suggested the trip to the cabin to you. While I didn’t know about that, he and I worked together to get this arranged. I had told him I wanted to do something really special for your birthday and this is what we came up with. What do you think?”

“I love it, almost as much as I love you.”

They pull into their parking space, and Tasha switches her plain ball cap for a Dodgers one that matches Steve’s. Steve is about to get out of the car, when she stops him.

“Hey, wait a minute. Let me have those glasses.”

She takes them and hands him a pair of custom ray-ban aviators.

“Here, put these on. There, much better. Now we look like any other normal couple here for the game.”

Together they walk holding hands across the parking lot and into the stadium. They watch the whole game. They stand up together and do the wave when it comes around. They cheer every time the Dodgers score a run. Steve looks over at Tasha, he sees her enjoying herself, takes her hand and give it a gentle squeeze as a way of saying thank you. She looks over at him and smiles. Just before the seventh inning stretch, the kiss cam comes around to their seats, they see themselves on the jumbo screen and Steve just can’t resist. He gently turns her face towards him and kisses her full and deep on the lips. This of course elicits a cheer from the crowd, and they both blush when the kiss is done. All in all it ends up being the best birthday Steve has had in recent memory. The Dodgers win the game, he got to spend the entire day with the love of his life. Little did they know they would show up on the news that night.

Back at the tower, Tony sits watching the game with Pepper when the kiss cam hits upon a couple behind the dugout.

“Way to go Steve. Happy Birthday, buddy. Looks like the tabloids will have something else to focus on besides you and me Pepper.”

“Come on Tony, they make such a cute couple. Let them have this moment.”

“Hey I’m happy for them. They both deserved to have some peace in their lives.”

Later on that day Steve and Tasha stop by the tower to pick up some more clothes and shower after the game.

“Hey, Tony, how are things going here while we’ve been away?’

“Great, Steve. It’s been all quiet on the threat front. Thor came back too. So when are you heading back to the cabin?”

“After we get some more clothes and we shower. We’ve got to go pack up and clean before we head back here.”

“You know Steve, I was thinking, maybe you should keep the cabin.”

“Keep it Tony? It belonged to Howard. I wouldn’t feel right taking ownership of something that your dad left you.”

“Steve, I want you to have it. I know you’ll take good care of the place. It’s my gift to you for your birthday.”

“Wow, Tony. I don’t know what to say. Thank you.”  
“Hey stick around for a little bit before you go back. Pepper wanted to cook dinner for you, and we should catch up since you’ve been gone for two months.”  
“All right, Tony. I’m going to go hit the shower.”

After dinner, Tony, Pepper, Steve and Natasha, sit talking and the news comes on.

“In sports news, the Los Angeles Dodgers beat the New York Yankees in a very close game. But it looks like romance was brewing just before the seventh inning stretch. Over behind the Dodger’s dugout the kiss cam caught this happy couple sharing a very romantic kiss. Whoever they are, let’s hope this goes the distance for them. That’s tonight feel good sports moment of the week.”

“Oh, come on, Pepper and I are all over the tabloids and you guys don’t even get recognized. How does that work?”

“You know Tony; I realize there may not be much anonymity today. You just have to find a way to work around getting recognized. Besides after you publically threatened the Mandarin, and how that ended, I haven’t seen you on any tabloids. They’re afraid to be following you. Thanks for dinner Pepper. Tasha, are you ready to go?”

“I’m ready Steve. I do have one more present for you when we get back. Good night guys.”

“Tony, they really do make a great couple. Aren’t you glad they got together?”

“Very, but they still have a long way to go to be a couple as great as we are.”

Pepper playfully slaps him and they head up to their bedroom for the night.

Steve and Tasha get back to the cabin, and as soon as they get inside, they can barely keep their hands off of each other.

“Tasha, I really want to thank you. This has really been the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

“It’s not over yet, sweetheart. I have a really special surprise for you. Could you hand me that bag I brought back from the tower?”

“Here you go. What’s in here?”

“You’ll see. Meet me in the bedroom for your last present.”

A short time later, Steve is in the bedroom waiting. Tasha comes out of the bathroom wearing a sheer nightgown and does a spin for him.

“Do you like?”

Dumbfounded, Steve can barely speak:

“Tasha, you look amazing. In these past 4 months, you’ve made me happier than I ever thought I could be. I always want our days to end and begin the same way, going to sleep and waking up in your arms.”

“You are so sweet, Steve. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’m glad it happened. Happy Birthday.”

Tasha takes his hand and they lie down together. They kiss deeply and passionately as they make love for the first time. She tries to make this all for him, but Steve is able to make her feel like she never has before. He is gentle, and passionate. They both finally feel truly complete as they fall asleep holding one another.


	12. Back to New York

The next morning Steve and Tasha are all packed and getting ready to leave. He finishes packing up her car and parks his bike in the stand alone shed they repaired while staying there. He knows he’ll be back to get it later. Steve goes back inside and goes into the bathroom where Tasha is finishing getting ready to leave.

“All ready to go, beautiful?”

“Just about. Everything packed up?”

“Yes, got the car all ready, and my bike is locked up in the secondary shed we fixed up.”

“You’re leaving it here? I thought you would ride it back following me in the car.”

“I was going too, but I’ll be back for it soon. I wanted to ask you something.”

“You can ask me anything.”

“Yesterday, while you were in the shower, I was thinking about asking Tony if he would sell me the cabin. I didn’t get to ask him. He gave it to me as a birthday present. So I was thinking, what would you say to making this our home away from the tower?”

“Wow, that’s awfully generous of Tony. I love this place. I feel at peace here. I know you do too. Over the past two months we’ve made a lot of great memories here. Ordinarily, I would say I don’t think we’re ready for that step. However you once told me that we won’t always get moments like this, so we should enjoy them while we have them. So yes, let’s make this our place.”

They leave the cabin behind and head back to New York. Steve offers to do the driving, while she gets a little more time to sleep. For the first time, she only dreams of their future.


	13. Secrets

The next morning Steve and Natasha come down stairs together. As they step off of the elevator, they walk into the team’s common area with their arms around each other’s waist. Thor is the only one there.

“Greetings Captain. Greetings Lady Natasha. Welcome home. How was your leave of absence?”

Thor pauses for a moment and realizes something is different.

“Captain, you and Lady Natasha seem strange. Did something happen while you were away?”

“Tony didn’t tell you, Thor? Natasha and I have been in a relationship for the past four months. We’ve finally found what the both of us have been missing all our lives.”

“This won’t change anything. The team is still going to operate as we did before. For Steve and I this is like what Tony and Pepper have.”

“I am happy for you both, my friends. May your love for each other always remain true and lift you up to the spires of Asgard.”

“Speaking of Asgard, Thor. Were you able to save your home from the Frost Giants and Dark Elves?”

“Lady Natasha, how did you know of the war fought for my home? Stark said we were not to tell you or the Captain of the threat.”

“JARVIS told us through the link up in the cabin we were staying at. The message was there waiting for us before we left. Why would Tony keep this from us?

Tony comes down in the elevator, hears this conversation and tries to turn around and disappear.

“Hold on a minute Tony! Why didn’t you recall us for this mission? We should have been there with you!”

“Calm down Steve. There really wasn’t time for you to get back here. Within five minutes of arriving and telling us of the danger, Thor whisked us to Asgard through the Bifrost. We handled it. There was no reason to bring you two back…”

Natasha is furious and interrupts at this point to defend Steve.

“Tony, Steve is still co-leader of the Avengers. You should have let us make that decision. You could have sent a quinjet. An hour away by motorcycle should only be 5 minutes for a quinjet flight.”

“Nat, I wasn’t sure if Steve was up to the fight, I didn’t know if his system had fully recovered from his fight with the Skull…”

Interrupting him again, she really lets Tony have it.

“Steve’s health is fine Tony. I can’t believe you would deliberately keep this from us. I thought we all got past the secrets and trusted each other. I lost SHIELD. I will not lose the Avengers. Don’t shut us out like you did Pepper when you were dying.”

Steve looks at Tasha, and realizes he’s never seen her angry before. He knows that she is defending him. While he would normally step in and defend Tony, he is just as angry as she is.

“We have to trust each other Tony. You can’t keep Steve out of the decisions regarding this team. He led us against the Chitauri. It was his quick thinking and level head that kept us alive. If you ever want to pull this shit again, think about that before you do.”

Tasha walks over to Steve; he wraps his arm around her waist and they walk back to the elevator, returning to his floor.

“Did I say or do something wrong?”

“No Thor. I did. They were right, I should have given them a chance to get back here and help with the battle.”

“Tough situations call for tough decisions, Stark. I had you bring the rest of the Avengers on short notice. You made the decision you thought was right at the time. But Lady Natasha was right; you can’t keep the Captain out of the fight. It is not in his nature to sit out any battle.”

On Steve’s floor, he is sitting on his bed while Natasha paces trying to calm herself back down.

“Can you believe that he would leave us out of this? I helped save his life when he was being attacked by the Hammer drones. I was able to break Rhodey’s War Machine armor free from Vanko so Tony could get his best friend back. You were there when his heart stopped after falling out of the portal. Not to mention the helicarrier, you were pinned down by a false SHIELD agent, but still managed to help him escape the turbine after he got the engine going again.

“Tasha, come sit down. I know you’re angry. So am I. We can’t fault Tony for his ego. I love that you defended me to him. He’ll think twice before leaving us out again. Sometimes I think he still likes to play the lone gun slinger.”

“But Steve, how can the team function if he…

Pressing a finger to her lips, he pulls her close.

“You don’t need to worry about Tony. It doesn’t matter what he thinks. We have each other. We have the Avengers. I promise you, as long as I live, nothing will ever change that.”

“I believe you Steve. I love you.”

Tasha lies down on the bed, and lets her anger subside. An hour later, there is a knock at Steve’s door. He sees her sleeping, and goes to see who it was. There is no one there, but a note was left behind. He opens it and reads an apology from Tony. Also enclosed are two tickets to a Stark Black Tie Gala for Saturday night. He goes back over to his drafting desk and starts to draw Tasha sleeping. He thinks it best to discuss the event later.


	14. Apologies and Invitations

A short time later, Tasha wakes up, feeling calm and looks for Steve.

“Steve?”

“Over here, Tasha, at my drafting desk.”

She walks over to him, and wraps her arms around his shoulders to see what he is drawing.

“Were you drawing me sleeping, Rogers? If I didn’t love you so much, that would be kind of creepy.”

Steve laughs and pats her on the hand. “I draw when I find inspiration. You are so beautiful when you sleep.

“Oh, so is that the only time you think I’m beautiful?”

“Actually the moment you’re the most beautiful is when you first wake up.”

“Good save, Captain.”

“Here, this was left outside my door after you fell asleep. Want to read it?”

Taking the note she opens it up and the words stun her to silence.

“Steve and Natasha, I’m sorry I didn’t let you know about the battle in Asgard. I forgot JARVIS was linked up to tell you if any emergency situations were to arise. I shouldn’t have kept this secret from you when you came to the tower after the game. Thor took us there while you were at the game, and I didn’t want to interrupt the special day you had planned for Steve’s birthday, Nat. Thor wants to express his apologies as well. I want you to know I only had your best interests at heart when I didn’t call you back to join us for the fight. With this letter are two tickets to the Annual Stark Industries Black Tie Gala. This year it is a charity function to provide support for the devastation in London from the events related to the Convergence. I do hope you both will attend.”

Your friend, Tony.

“An apology from Tony Stark? I’ve heard of those, but I’ve never had the opportunity to witness one. Now I’ve been a part of two of them.”

“What do you think Tasha? I think he means well and really is sorry for leaving us out of the decision.”

“I’ve had some time to cool off, and he did have to make a tough call, with a short amount of time. He really has earned his place as co-leader. Besides, if he had called us back, I wouldn’t have gotten to spend the day with the love of my life, just being me. I had the greatest time at the baseball game. I’m glad we didn’t have to fight for our lives on your birthday.”

“So shall we attend this Black Tie Gala Tony has invited us to?”

“I would love attend this with you Steve. I’ll get to see how the dancing lessons I gave you paid off. Besides what woman doesn’t like to get dressed up and be escorted to a fancy night out by the man she loves? I’m going to go tell Pepper we’ll be there.”

That afternoon Pepper, Tasha, and Bobbi all go shopping to choose their dresses for Saturday. Pepper has also arranged for her personal stylists to come to the tower before that evening’s festivities to help them all finish getting ready.

Steve meets with Tony in his workshop on the lower levels, but still not sure of Tony’s motivations.

“Tony, I want to thank you for the letter left on my door earlier today. Your apology was heartfelt, and looking back, Tasha and I both appreciate being able to attend the game and not worry about the Avengers for that day.”

“Steve, it was your birthday. I couldn’t let you have to fight for your life on that most important day. What kind of friend would I be if that had happened? So, Nat, she’s not mad at me anymore?”

“She had a chance to cool off. You had a tough call to make. You handled it the way I would have. We both agree on that. That’s not what I came here to tell you though. We’ve accepted your invitation to the gala Saturday night.”

“Oh, I know. I saw the ladies leaving all abuzz about choosing dresses for the dance.”

“Listen I was wondering, could you help me out with choosing a tux? I only have my old army dress uniform. I want this to be perfect for Tasha, and the army formals, well I’m not sure it would be appropriate.”

“You know she’s seen photos of you in the uniform. Maybe she wants you to wear it.”

“I could, but I can’t dance in it. It was for meetings, and solemn events. I was wearing it when I got back to base after Bucky fell from the train.”

“All right Steve. I already set you up an appointment with my personal tailor. I had a feeling this would come up. In fact, if we don’t get going, we’ll be late. Clint, you coming?”

“Yeah, I need a tux too. I don’t want to rent again.”

Steve, Tony and Clint all leave to meet with Stark’s personal tailor. While Steve is getting fitted, Pepper sends Tony a text.

“Don’t tell Steve, but Natasha has chosen a navy blue dress. She chose it based on his stealth uniform from their mission to catch Batroc. You could have your tailor get him a tie and pocket square to match.”

Tony texts back: “Good call Pepper. What about your dress?”

“I already know what your tux is going to be. So you’ll just have to wait and see.”

Tony’s tailor comes out of the room where Steve is getting fitted.

“You friend is very stiff when it comes to trying on a tuxedo. If I didn’t know better sir, I’d say he is ex-military.”

“He is military. He’s also nervous. He wants this to be perfect for his girlfriend. Do me a favor, get him a navy blue tie and pocket square. She chose a navy blue dress. Just don’t tell him that.”

“Of course, Mister Stark. I should be done with his tux in just a few moments.”

“So Clint, what about you? I know you’re going for classic black, right?”

“Actually, Tony, I thought I’d go with a white jacket and a black tie. Bobbi is going with a black and white dress. She already had it chosen; they’re just finishing up the jewelry. So of course, she wants us to match.”

Steve comes out of the dressing room with his tux complete.

“Well, guys? What do you think?”

Clint is the first to speak.

“Nat’s going to love it Steve. Especially the navy blue tie and pocket square. I have one more thing for you. Here, put this on your tie.”

Clint hands him a bar tie tack with a small replica of his shield in the center.

“Clint, where did you get this? It has a replica of my shield.”

“Bobbi knows a jeweler. She thought this might help complete your tux.”

“Tell her thank you for me. I think Tasha will like it too.”

“Excuse me, Mr. Stark, but it’s your turn Mr. Barton.”

Clint goes into the dressing room with the tailor while Steve and Tony continue to talk. His tux would be a little easier to prepare, and ultimately take less time than Steve’s.

“So Cap, as soon Clint’s done, I think we’re all set for Saturday. How about we go hit a bar before heading back to the tower?”

“Wait, Tony what about a tux for you?”

“I have plenty of tuxedos, Steve. Don’t worry about me.”

“Guess I should pay for this then.”

“That’s taken care of Steve. You’re in the clear.”

“Wait, what about Thor, Bruce, and Sam? Are they not able to come? It wouldn’t feel right if they’re not there.”

“Bruce will be on a mission. He and Dr. Ross have been asked to consult on a strange disease in South America. Thor has to return to Asgard. There has been another uprising, this time with trolls. He has assured me this will not require our assistance. Sam is visiting his mother. Far be it for me to ask him to miss that. He’s one of the few of us who still has family left.”

After Clint’s tux fitting is done as well the guys leave and head off to one of Tony’s favorite bars.


	15. Stark Annual Black Tie Gala

Saturday night arrives and the entire team is excited for their big night at the charity gala. Pepper has her stylists putting the finishing touches on her and her friends. As a finishing touch, Natasha is wearing a necklace with a replica of Steve’s shield as a pendant. Steve, Tony and Clint are all waiting in the lobby. Tony and Clint are remarkably composed; Steve on the other hand, is a nervous wreck, pacing the lobby.

“Come on Steve, you have got to calm down. This is going to be a perfect night. There will be plenty of security. No enemy would dream of attacking this event. Half the heroes in this city will be there. Reed and Sue, Scott and Jean. Professor Xavier. Rhodey has some of his air force friends helping out to provide protection as well, and he’ll be on the roof in full armor. Stop worrying. We’ll all be fine.”

“I’m not worried about any of that Tony. I’m sure you spared no expense to protect this.”

“He’s worried about his date with Nat. Look Tony, he’s sweating. Come on, old man. You two have been together for almost five months. There have never been two people more perfect for each other than you and Nat. Relax.”

“Clint, of course you’re excluding me and Pepper. We’re possibly the only couple more perfect than Steve and Nat.”

Steve finally laughs. When he does, it breaks all the tension that has been building.

“There you go, Clint. I told you I’d get him to laugh. Pay up!”

Clint reluctantly drops a twenty in Tony’s hand.

“Easiest money I’ve ever made. The limos are here.”

“I’m not sure if I should be offended, or relieved you guys got me to relax, especially since you placed a bet on me.”

At that moment the elevator doors open, and all three ladies step out. Pepper, and Bobbi are in front with Natasha following behind. She wants to surprise Steve, so they all decided she would be the last to step off the elevator.

“Good evening ladies, I hope you’re all ready for the best night of your lives. I spared no expense for this event.”

Tony’s comment doesn’t surprise any of them, by now they’ve all learned to ignore his ego.

“Bobbi, you look beautiful. We made a great choice by going for matching tux and gown.”

“Why thank you Clint. You do look very handsome in your white coat and black tie.”

Clint offers up his arm to his wife and they step outside to their limo and depart for the gala.

“Pepper? Isn’t that the dress you wore the first time we danced?”

“It is Tony. I’m glad you remembered the birthday present you got for me.”

“I said it then. I’ll say it now. I have good taste. Shall we?”

Tony and Pepper exit the tower and get into their limo. Lastly, after watching Clint and Tony leave, Steve turns around as Tasha places a hand on his shoulder.

“Steve? What do you think of my dress?”

For only the second time in their relationship, he is left completely speechless. After catching his breath, he compliments the stunning woman who he has hopelessly fallen in love with.

“Tasha, you look more beautiful than ever tonight, and I didn’t think that could be possible.”

He looks her up and down, taking in every inch of the navy blue off the shoulder dress. As an artist the sight before him unforgettable, the dress accentuates her perfect curves, but doesn’t cling too tightly to leave a little to his imagination. He looks up and notices her necklace.

“Is that pendant a replica of my shield?”

“It was Bobbi’s idea. Do you like it?”

“I love it. It matches the tie tack Clint gave me. Also Bobbi’s idea.”

Tasha reaches over and unbuttons his coat. She sees the tie tack also with the same replica.

“I love the navy blue tie and pocket square, they match my dress. You know, I think Tony and Pepper had this planned out.”

“The navy blue Tasha. You do look amazing.”

“Thank you, so did you. That is why I chose it.”

“This was the color of my stealth uniform. Good choice. Shall we?

Steve takes her arm and escorts her out the door. He then waves the driver off and he opens the car door for her. Tasha climbs in, and Steve goes around to the other side and gets in as well. There are some things that the old fashioned Boy Scout still feels he needs to do. When the limo arrives, the driver gets out and opens Steve’s door for him. Steve does the same for Tasha and they begin the walk towards the entrance. They take a pause for a moment as they see the press.

“Steve, what’s wrong?”

“Tony told me there would be press covering this event.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. We’re a couple, it’s time the world knows about it.”

When she takes his arm in hers he instantly relaxes. The couple walks through cameras and the questions. Not one of which is about their personal lives. The reporters stick to being professional. They are asked about the charity event. They get thanked for saving New York as well as the work they are doing to help London.

“See, Steve. Nothing to worry about. We’re here, let’s have fun.”

He relaxes and they share their first dance, to Change the World performed by Eric Clapton, holding each other. The rest of the night goes off without a hitch. Security is everywhere. Ben Grimm and Johnny Storm take some time to mingle with their friends, but still stay alert for any danger. Natasha moves off to mingle with some other friends, and Steve sees her laughing and enjoying herself. She looks over at him and smiles. He can’t help but smile back. Tony walks up and they talk.

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself. So does she.”

“Thank you for this Tony. I don’t know how we got past all of those reporters without being questioned about our love life.”

“What? You think I would let some tabloid paparazzi in this event? Not a chance. As far as the press was concerned, you were Natasha’s escort, and the both of you were here to support a friend. Although Pepper and I didn’t escape the questions. Mr. Stark when are you going to settle down? Pepper, how come you haven’t put a leash on him yet? They got us good. But being a genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist does have its advantages. You can create your own press list.”

Later in the evening as the festivities wind down, Tony gets up on the stage to make his closing speech.

“I want to thank you all for coming, and for your generous donations. Every dollar raised here tonight is going to help with the devastation in London. Stark Industries is going to match what was raised to help as well. Thank you all, enjoy the rest of your evening.”

Tasha and Steve are the first to leave. They had a great night, but are ready to retire and get back home. They say their good-byes to the rest of the guests. Fate it seems is not done with them yet, and they are attacked in their limo on the way back to the tower. The next few weeks would end up being the most difficult time of the Soldier’s life.


	16. Attacked

There is wreckage of the car all around him. He slowly starts to regain consciousness and immediately begins searching for her. As Steve starts to remember what happened, he realizes Tasha is not in what remains of the limo.

“NATASHA!”

Tony came running out of the building as soon as he received a report from War Machine that a limo was attacked a block away. He gets there and only finds Steve.

“Steve? Steve are you all right? Where’s Natasha?”

At this time the rest of the team has come running up to help their friends. They all begin to ask questions.

“She’s gone. I can’t find any sign of her in the wreckage. Whoever did this really wanted to send a message to us. They messed with the wrong guy.”

“She’s alive then Steve. We’ll find her, whatever it takes. This was an attack on the integrity of the Avengers. Someone is going to pay for this.”

“Tony, it’s Rhodes. I’m tracking the car that attacked Cap and The Widow. They’re not going to get away from me.”

“Rhodey’s got them, Steve. He’s on their trail. We’re going to get her back.”

After a moment Rhodey calls back in.

“Tony, come in. My tracking systems just lost the car. Whoever they are they must have access to tech like you do. The signal just disappeared.”

“Keep searching, Rhodey. We have to find them.”

“On it, buddy. I’ll report back when I have some solid leads.”

Two weeks pass and every lead they find is a dead end. They get no closer to finding Tasha, and Steve’s anger has reached the breaking point. He hasn’t fought so hard for her and their life together to just give up. Hope arrives two days later, in a message from an old friend.


	17. Bucky returns

“Sir. I have just received an encoded message specifically for Captain Rogers. It has come through a private channel and I am not able to trace its origin.”

“Play it JARVIS. This may be the break we need to find out who attacked us and took Natasha.”

“Blue Jay to Eagle. I have discovered the location where the Black Widow is being kept. The coordinates follow this message. It appears to be an old military base in the mountains on the border between Austria and Germany. I don’t know what they have planned for her. But if you want to save her, you better get here as quick as you can. Blue Jay out.”

“Blue Jay? Eagle? Who is this guy? Why would he send an encoded message to Steve?”

Steve has been listening to the message intently, and he recognizes the call signs.

“Clint, Blue Jay and Eagle were the call signs Bucky and I used during the war. Where ever he’s been, he’s found Tasha. It may not be a solid lead, but it’s the best one we’ve had so far. We should check it out.”

“Think about this Steve. What if this is a trap? It could be dangerous. She could not even be there.”

“It could be a trap, Tony. But I have to risk it. What would you do if Pepper were in this situation?”

“Pepper was. I risked everything to save her. We’ve got your back. When we get there, we hold back until you give us the word. Make your play first.”

The Avengers waste no time in suiting up. War Machine joins the team to provide extra fire power. Bruce and Thor have both recently returned as well. They follow the coordinates to a location Steve knows all too well.

“It can’t be! This can’t be where she is!”

“Steve? What is it?”

“This is where I had my final battle of the war with the Skull, Tony. This was his secret facility that the Commandos and I hit. I think I know who is responsible for this.”

Steve breaks in like he did back in 1945. He easily dispatches the HYDRA agents placed in his way. Following the same path he took to the control room all those years ago, he knows who will be waiting for him.

“Red Skull. I knew you were behind this. It couldn’t have been anybody else. Just as I thought, when we fought in Paris, you used a double.”

“Of course I did, Captain. Did you really think Iron Man would be able to easily dispatch me? The double and The Viper served their purpose. All so I could find out your weakness.”

“I thought you would have learned a long time ago. I don’t have any weaknesses.”

“Arrogance, you still do it better than anyone. We all have a weakness Captain. She is yours. Come forward my dear. Greet our guest. I’m sure you have much to talk about.

Walking out from behind the Skull, she stands face to face with Steve. He can feel his heart breaking, seeing only hatred in the green eyes that he has seen love and compassion in.

“Captain America, you were foolish to come here. Your mistake will cost you your life.”

“Tasha, I don’t know what he did to you, but you have to fight it. You are not just some programmed assassin. You are one of the strongest, bravest women I have ever met. I know you can beat this. You can beat him.”

“You never knew me Captain. The Skull helped me see through the lies you and the Avengers told me. Now I am free.”

“Tasha, I love you, nothing will change that.”

“Love is a lie. All that matters is the mission.”

Steve walks up to her and lets her point his weapon right at his chest. He is ready to sacrifice himself for her and he knows if he proves it, he may break through to her like he did Bucky. He tosses his shield away, believing she won’t hurt him.

“If you really believe that Tasha, then you should pull the trigger. My life means nothing to me without you.”

From the rafters a figure has been waiting in the shadows, watching for Steve to make his move. This man realizes now why Steve wouldn’t fight back when the ship they were on was falling. He is always willing to sacrifice himself for those he cares about. In a flash, he finally remembers everything about his friend. Tasha hesitates for a moment, but the Skull goads her on.

“Kill him! Be free of the lies!”

Steve removes his mask so she can look into his eyes.

“Do it Tasha. If you really mean what you said. You must shoot.”

Tasha hesitates again:

“I…I…,”

“Go on Tasha. Shoot me, if you must. But I know you can fight this.”

Red Skull can see that his adversary is breaking through, he’s so close to finishing what he started, and he pressures Natasha a second time.

“He is weak! Follow your orders.”

“NO!”

Suddenly Bucky drops down from the rafters and with a somersault rolls over to Steve’s shield. Expertly he picks it up and throws it with perfect aim at the Skull. The battle begins, as Bucky fights the Skull with all of his heart, trying to protect his friend. Neither of them have the edge in the fight. They both know this will all come down to Steve and Tasha. HYDRA agents start filling the room to help their leader.

“Avengers Assemble!”

Iron Man and War Machine blast the walls open with their repulsors. The rest of the team follows behind them, quickly joining the fray. One by one the hydra agents fall. All that are left now is Bucky fighting the Skull and Steve desperately trying to break through to Tasha. With the Skull momentarily down, Bucky is attacked by one of the Skulls’ agents. While the fight is still raging, Steve stands face to face with Tasha, trying to help her fight the Skull’s control.

“Tasha, please, put the gun down.”

“I have my orders, Captain, I have to kill you.”

Knowing he’s taking a huge risk, Steve lowers his head and he says:

“Tasha, do you remember when you asked me if it were the other way around and it was up to you to save my life, would I trust you to do it. You asked me to be honest with you.”

As he lifts his head to look into her eyes, he sees a single tear roll down her cheek.

“I trust you.”  
With his opponent defeated, Bucky sees another agent raise his gun to shoot at Steve. Taking the shield back up he sends it flying.

“Cap, catch!”

Steve turns and sees his shield flying to him, with an expert catch he spins and throws it as the would be assassin raises his gun and points it at Tasha. His aim is true, and the assassin is taken down. At that moment, something snaps inside her mind and she remembers. She throws the gun away and falls to her knees.

“Steve?”

He turns around and runs to her, gathering her up in his arms.

“I almost killed you. What did he do to me?”

“It’s okay, Tasha, I’m here. I’ve got you, and I’ll never let you go again. TONY! I’ve got her; we have to go, now.”

“NO!” You will not get away so easy Captain! I will have my revenge!”

The Skull jumps out the hole created by Tony, and Bucky goes to chase him.

“Bucky, no! Let him go. I just got you back. I can’t lose you again.”

“Steve, there is no other way. He’ll just keep coming after you if I don’t stop him now. This is my choice. Get out of here! Save her.”

Bucky jumps out following the Skull, not wanting to let him get away again.

“Steve, we have to move. He’s your friend, but you’ve got to respect his decision. Let’s go. We have who we came for.”

“This isn’t over Skull. No matter what Bucky does, I’m coming after you. We will finish this.”

The strain of the past two weeks has gotten to Natasha. As with Steve on the flight back from Paris, she is set up in medical quarters, and he never leaves her side as she slides in and out of consciousness. The only other person allowed to see her during the flight is Bruce. He takes a blood sample and runs a few tests. Thankfully the results are promising, and she will be fine in a few days.

“Steve, the Skull used a mind control drug on her. It wasn’t strong enough to do any permanent damage. She’s a fighter. When you took your mask off, the effects started to wear off. She really loves you. Somehow I think it was her love for you that helped her fight. Tony told me he put a call in to Dr. Strange. He’ll be at the tower when we return. He wants to examine her, just to make sure that there will be no lasting effects. The X-Men are away on a mission; otherwise we’d have called the Professor or Jean. She’s going to be okay. Don’t worry.”

The jet lands at the tower, and Tasha is taken to the medical floor where Dr. Stephen Strange is waiting. Steve goes with her, not wanting to leave her side.

“Captain Rogers. It is a pleasure to meet you. The circumstances however, I realize are less than ideal.”

“Dr. Strange. I’ve heard quite a lot about you. World famous neurosurgeon. I read about your accident that took the use of your hands away.”

“Yes, since that fateful day I was trained to be the Sorcerer Supreme. I was informed that your beloved was injected with some sort of mind control drug. In my experience, these tend to be more mystical than physical. With your permission, I would like to perform a physical examination as well as a mystical one.”

“Do whatever you have to Doctor. I can’t lose her.”

Steve leaves the room and Bruce enters.

“Dr. Banner, may I have the blood sample please?”

“Of course. I have run thorough tests on it myself. The drug she was treated with was designed to burn itself out. It seems the Skull was only using her as a pawn to kill Steve. When that was done, she would have been free.”

“Nevertheless, things are not always what they seem. I must take a trip through the astral plane to truly see if there is anything left that could cause our friend danger.”

Dr. Strange performs a chant that enables him to leave his physical form and enter Natasha’s mind.

“Greetings, Agent Romanoff. My name is Stephen Strange. Do not be alarmed. I am here to help you.”

“How did you get inside my head?”

“You are unconscious. Your friends care about you very much. I have entered the astral plane to help you overcome what was done to you.”

“What was done to me? I almost killed Steve Rogers.”

“You were injected with a mind control drug. Dr. Banner and I have already examined your blood. He was correct in his assessment of this substance burning itself out on its own. My purpose here is to make sure there were no mystical properties in the drug that would affect you permanently.”  
“What about Steve? Is he okay? I didn’t hurt him did I?’

“The Good Captain is fine. I can tell that you are deeply in love with him. Your love for him is what helped you break the control the Red Skull had on you. Focus on the love you share and the test will be completed shortly.”

For what seems like hours, but in reality is only fifteen minutes, Steve and Bruce wait outside Natasha’s room. Dr. Strange finally breaks the spell and returns to his physical form. He calls them both in.

“Gentlemen, please come in. I have the results of the test for mystical elements. Captain, Dr. Banner, Natasha will be fine. There was nothing in the drug that will leave any lasting effects to her psyche. As you concluded Dr. Banner, the drug was designed to burn itself out. Physically and mentally she will be fine in a few days. You have a strong woman there Captain. She loves you very much. It was the love you share that kept the Skull from completely controlling her. Take good care of her, a love like this doesn’t happen all that often.”

“Thank you Doctor. Bruce, I’m going to stay in there with Tasha.”

“I will escort Dr. Strange out. If you need anything Steve, I’ll be right back.”

When they are out of earshot, Bruce questions Dr. Strange.

“You’re sure she’ll be okay? This drug was very similar to the ones in her file from the time she was in the Red Room.”

“Bruce, she will need some recovery time. It was true what I said back there. It was the love that she and the Captain share that kept the Skull from completely controlling her. From what both you and Tony said, she hesitated twice. Once when Steve walked right up to her, and let the barrel of her gun be stuck in his chest, and the other time, when he took his mask off. Inside, she was fighting the control the whole time. She may have some nightmares for a short time, but that is all you really have to worry about.”

“Thank you Stephen. We appreciate you coming on such short notice.”

“It was my pleasure to help a living legend like Captain America.”

As the Sorcerer takes his leave, Bruce is grateful for the help he provided. He wants Tony’s opinion, but if they are ever looking for new members, he thinks to himself.

“Dr. Strange would make a great Avenger.”


	18. Road to recovery

On the medical floor, Steve never leaves Tasha’s side. He thinks back to his time on this floor. He remembers so little from being out for four days. Now their situations are reversed. Where she had a bed though, he sits waiting and hoping she’ll wake up in less time than he did. He knows what Doctor Strange said, and he wants to believe him. But Steve worries what if she was affected more deeply by the drug. She told him a lot of what the Red Room did to her. He puts his head in his hands and does the only thing he can. He prays.

For five days, their team-mates are in and out of the room. They are all concerned with Tasha’s recovery. Of course they worry about him too. The time spent on this floor has been too much for all of them. As Dr. Strange predicted, she started to have nightmares. One nightmare bothered him the most. As she shifted in her sleep she began to speak in Russian. Steve’s understanding of the language is rudimentary, and more than once she sat up as if she was reenacting a fight. He rubbed her hand to try and calm her, but she thrashed and landed a punch to his eye. When she finally did calm down he spoke to her:

“Tash, whatever you are going through, whatever you need, I’m right here. I haven’t left you. I love you, come back to me.”

The fifth night back Tasha starts to wake, as her eyes slowly open; she has to get her bearings. She’s not sure how long she has been out, or where she is when she looks up at the ceiling. She gently turns her head and sees someone beside her, holding her hand. His head is down, so she can’t see his face, but she knows who he is.

“Steve? Steve are you okay?”

He slowly looks up and she can see that he has been crying.

“Tasha! You’re awake. I was so…” he pauses as a lump comes to his throat and he can’t speak. She sits up in the bed and rests her hands on his head, running her fingers through his hair.

“Shh. Steve, I’m here. You never left me. I felt you here with me. I felt my hand in yours. You were my strength in the nightmares. Face it Rogers, you’re not getting rid of me that easily. Hey, what happened to your eye?”

“You hit me during a nightmare, it wasn’t your fault.”

She looks away, upset that she struck him, until he gently places his hands on her face, so he can look her in the eyes.

“Tasha, the Skull, he was almost able to turn you against us. What did he do to you? I know about the mind control drug. Dr. Strange said there may have been something mystical about it. I felt so powerless; it was like being back in the battle of New York, when we first found out we were dealing with aliens, and gods.”

“It doesn’t matter what he did. Dr. Strange and Bruce gave me a clean bill of health. However they weren’t the ones who brought me back. You were willing to die for me. You walked up and let me put the gun directly to your heart. You threw your shield away. In that moment, when you said I should pull the trigger, I was able to start breaking through his control. When you took your mask off, all I could see in your eyes was how much you love me. I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t pull the trigger. It was your actions that helped me break through. But Bucky, to find him after all this time, only to lose him again. I heard him saying he had to go after the Skull or we’d never be left alone. He’s a good man. You never stopped believing in him either.”

“Bucky is doing what he needs to do. He’s a soldier, and my friend. Going after the Skull is his way of atonement. He’ll catch him. When he does, Buck will be back. I have faith in him.”

“I have faith in you, Steve Rogers. I love you. Nothing will change that.”

“I told you the same thing not long ago. Back after the disagreement with Tony didn’t I?”

After these five days, Steve is finally able to fall asleep. He lays his head on Tasha’s lap, and drifts off as she continues to run her fingers through his hair.


	19. The Hunt

Bucky has been chasing the Skull for two weeks since the battle at the base. He wishes Steve was there with him. This is the mission they’ve been trying to complete since 1945. He was always at his best when Cap was there. Steve told him all about the experiment that made him into a super soldier. They were always a team, and had the others back, no matter what was thrown at them. Catching sight of a possible track, he pushes these thoughts aside. Steve has a good life now. He has a new team, a new family. Maybe someday, I can join that life, he thinks. Right now, the Winter Soldier has a mission; catch the Skull and gain back Steve’s trust.

“You’re not far away Skull. I’m coming for you. For Steve, I’m going to do what he is too good to do. No more running, no more games. When I find you, you’re dead.”

The Red Skull is on the run. He knows that the soldier, the Captain’s friend is behind him. It’s just a matter of time before he is found.

“Dr. Zola, you didn’t do your job well enough. The trick to creating a perfect killing machine is to make sure that the weapon feels nothing. Captain America was able to break through the programming and make his friend remember everything. If I can capture him, perhaps I can complete what was started. The Winter Soldier will serve Hydra again.”

At that moment, Bucky has caught up to his prey. The Skull had to stop to try and cover his tracks, but the training Bucky went through made him an excellent tracker.

“It’s over, Skull. I’ve caught you. You can surrender, or you can die.”

“Sergeant Barnes. I think it’s time I told you a story. You were meant to be the fist of Hydra. You were to be our secret weapon against the Captain and the allies. With your help we were going to win the war. All by making you betray your country. You were going to be the greatest weapon in our arsenal. Dr. Zola failed. Now you are just another failed experiment, one I am going to terminate.”

“You made your choice then. A gun is too easy. This will be a fight to the death. Get ready to fall at the hands of the weapon your organization created.”

They both toss their weapons aside. The fight goes on for hours. Punches are thrown; neither of them seem to tire. The only other person Bucky has fought that he was this evenly matched was Cap himself, back on the helicarrier. The Skull begins to think he has found a weakness in his opponent. The tide slowly starts to turn in his favor, until Bucky remembers Steve.

“I’m doing this for him. I have to survive; the Skull has to pay for what he has done.”

He remembers their conversation in the bar after Steve rescued the rest of the 107th.

“You ready to follow Captain America back into battle again?”

“No, the skinny kid from Brooklyn who didn’t know how to walk away from a fight. I’m following him.”

Bucky finds his strength and begins to wear the Skull down. He begins to take the offensive and surprised at the level of aggression, the Skull begins to fall back, until he is defeated.

“Go on! Kill me. Avenge your friend. If you do though, you will be just like me. You can’t run from what we did to you Barnes. You will always be a pawn in a greater scheme.”

“I am nobody’s pawn, Skull. You are beaten. I’m not a killer like you. So I’m going to play this the way Cap would. You’re going to jail. You will pay for your crimes.”

Bucky hits his enemy with a fierce uppercut that knocks him unconscious.

“That was for you Steve.”


	20. Redemption

During the two week hunt for the Skull that Bucky was on, Tasha was released from the medical floor. She and Steve went back to their now shared floor where she could recover, while she is resting, JARVIS alerts Cap to an incoming message.

“Excuse me, Captain Rogers, but I have received an urgent communication for you from an untraceable signal.”

“Let’s hear it JARVIS.”

“Blue Jay to Eagle. Mission accomplished. The Red Skull is defeated and locked away where he will never be able to bother you again. You’ve got a good life now. Make the most of it. I can’t come back yet, I still have a mission to finish. No matter the time, or the distance, just remember, I’m with you to the end of the line. Bucky, out.”

“Steve? What was that message that you were playing?”

“It was Bucky, Tasha. He finished it. The Skull is out of our lives for good.”

“That’s great. So why do you seem so unhappy?”

“He’s not coming back. At least not yet. He says he still has a mission to complete. I just hoped that he would come back, that we could put the past behind us. To work so hard to find him and then have to let him go. I just hope he finds the redemption he is looking for.”

She puts her hands on Steve’s face and he turns to her.

“Hey, Bucky has to choose his own path. He did what he set out to do. He stopped the Skull, he saved our lives. He has to have earned his redemption. He’s your friend, but sometimes we have to make peace with our pasts, with our demons. He can’t come back until he does this. You helped me do this. I’m sure he’ll find a way to as well.”

“Tasha, how is it you always know the right words to cheer me up?”

“It’s because you love me. And the Black Widow can still make any man do what she wants.”

She and Steve laugh together again. Their healing process is well under way when:

“Sir we have a security breach. My systems are being over-ridden. This message is being broadcast to all Avengers personnel.” Tony comes on the buildings internal intercom system:

“Avengers, report to the situation room. We have a Level 3 security breach.”

“We’d better get there. A level 3 breach is fairly serious. Looks like we’ve been infiltrated.”

Steve and Tasha suit up and make their way down to meet with the other Avengers. Who they see when they get there is entirely unexpected.

“Director Fury? I thought you were in Europe dealing with HYDRA.”

“I’ve come back. I heard about the incident with the Red Skull. I came to check on my top agent.”

“Oh come on Nick, you had to over-ride Jarvis’ systems in the tower for that? Have you never learned to use a phone?”

“Now I remember why I didn’t miss you Stark.”

“Tony’s right, Director. You put our team at risk. We’ve been attacked quite a few times recently. Security of the tower is essential.”

“What kind of spy would I be, Rogers, if I didn’t know how to over-ride a few systems.”

“Nick, I appreciate that you came all this way to check on me. I’m alright. With the help of my friends, and the man I love, I’ve made a full recovery. It was Steve who helped me break the Skull’s control over me.”

“Wait a minute, Natasha; are you saying that you and Cap are…?”

“Yes. We’re not agents or spies anymore. We’re Avengers. I know you to well; you had to know that this would happen from the time you made us partners. Sure we tried to hide it, and stay professional, but it was always there.”

“I knew, but that’s not the only reason I’m here. We need your help.”

“So you’re here with a mission,” Steve says.

“Wait a minute, who is we,” Clint asks.

The door opens and every one of the Avengers turns around and look as if they’ve seen a ghost.

“Welcome to Level 7. You really should get better security for the Tower, Stark. If Nick can break in like I did, this place needs some serious upgrades.”

“Phil? You were dead. Loki killed you.”

“Things are not always what they seem, Captain. Especially when it comes to SHIELD.”

“SHIELD doesn’t exist, Nick. I thought we settled that when we took down the new helicarriers.”

“Romanoff, you and Barton of all people should understand why I had to keep this secret.”

“I’m sorry, Nick, but I agree with Steve. Phil is our friend. Even if his death was the push needed to bring us together, you could have told us that you found a way to restore his life. A while back I gave this same speech to Tony. We can’t work together if we don’t trust each other.”

“You should listen to her, Nick. I left her and Steve out of a mission to help Thor save Asgard. She tore in to me so hard I was walking funny for a few days. No innuendo intended.”  
Phil finally speaks up, trying to get the operation back on track.

“Listen, guys. I know you’re upset. I was too when I found out about the details of my resurrection. We can settle this later. A few months ago, my team and I took down some rogue agents who actually turned out to be Hydra. Thankfully there were no casualties in my team. The Hydra corruption went far deeper than we had originally known. Director Fury had actually kept me out of the loop on this one. Even I thought he was dead. We’re here because we were able to discover who has been behind all this. Pierce, Senator Stern, even my former friend Garrett. They were all being controlled by a man who goes by the name of Baron Zemo.

“Not Heinrich Zemo?”

“Reports are unclear on that account Captain. How do you know this?”

“Baron Heinrich Zemo was a rival of the Red Skull during World War II. He was presumed dead, killed by an allied forces attack before the U.S. entered the war. He was in a fight with Schmidt to become Hitler’s right hand. They were both weapons developers. The Skull formed Hydra just before he fell out of favor with Hitler.”

The rest of the Avengers just stare at him.

“What, there was a file.”

“So we potentially have another insane former Nazi scientist to deal with. Steve, no offense, but you really need to choose better enemies.”

“I didn’t choose them Clint. It’s the way war goes.”

“All right, so the Captain’s choice of enemies notwithstanding, we know some of what we’re dealing with. The question is how we take him down without a lot of collateral damage.”

“Nick, I think I speak for the team when I say that this should be an Avengers priority. With the exception of Agents Romanoff, Barton and Morse, there should be no former Shield people interfering. Captain, what do you think?”

“I agree, Tony. Although it was Phil who brought this to our attention. We’ll need any information that he and his team can provide.”

“So you’re just going to me leave me out of this? Stark, you know that Nick Fury doesn’t do well with sitting on the sidelines.”

“I’m well aware of that Nick. You will be our consultant in this mission. Phil, what else do we know?”

“Zemo is recruiting villains to join him. This is a veritable who’s who of the super villain community. Graviton, The Absorbing Man, Abomination, A new Iron Monger, a new Black Widow.”

Phil looks over at Natasha when he says this. It’s not a surprise to anyone that the Red Room would still be operational.

“Great, so he’s building his own evil Avengers team. He couldn’t get Crossfire to join up?”

“Cross can’t be trusted, Hawk. You’ve had more battles with him over the years than you can probably count. He may be the bad guy, but as former C.I.A, he still wouldn’t ally himself with a Nazi.”

“Relax, Coulson, it was a joke.”

“Of course, most of these recruits are just rumors. We could end up facing a whole different team than we expect. So what’s the plan?”

Steve steps up and starts delivering assignments.

“First thing, Phil, Nick, get us all the information you can on Zemo and what he is doing. Bruce, Tony, I want you two to track every known location that they could be using as a base of operations. Rhodey, Sam you two still have military contacts. See if there have been any high profile purchases of anything Zemo could be using to make weapons. No doubt he knows what we’re capable of, he’ll want to use every resource available to try and take us down.”

“Steve, what about us? What are we going to be doing?”

“Yeah come on old man, you left Nat, Bobbi, me and you out.”

“We’re going hunting. Our job will be to find out all we can about the villains being recruited. Names, powers, everything. Let’s move team.”

The Avengers all break up into their respective teams and begin their tasks. Clint and Bobbi are the first to exit the tower, followed by Steve and Tasha. Looking at Steve as they leave, she just can’t resist flirting with him.

“Steve, you are so hot when you give orders like that.”

He smiles at her, knowing full well the gravity of the situation they are about to undertake. He also knows there is no one else he would rather have by his side.

Four hours pass and the Avengers have all reconvened in the situation room. Comparing information and what they found out, plans begin to form.

“Fury, Coulson, what have you got?”

“We found out that this Zemo is Helmut Zemo, Cap. He is the son of the Baron Zemo from the war. He has unlimited financial funds, which means he can get his hands on anything he needs to build weapons or recruit anyone to his cause. His plan is conceivably to eliminate not only the Avengers, but any super hero group that gets in his way for world domination.”

“Bruce, Tony, what about you? What did you find out?”

“I roughed out a tracking algorithm based on the locations weaponry is being shipped. From the information of high profile purchases provided by Colonel Rhodes and Sam, we have been able to narrow it down to a few locations. We have two locations in Europe, specifically Berlin, and Volgograd, and one in Havana, Cuba.”

“What did you guys find out Steve?”

“We found out that he is indeed recruiting, Tony. Some of your information was correct Phil. He has a new Iron Monger, and someone called the Titanium Man. He has also recruited the New Black Widow; any information on her is spotty and incomplete. Rounding out his team are Abomination, Crossfire, and an Asgardian, the Executioner.”

“So I was wrong about Crossfire, Hawkeye.”

“That’s not your fault, Phil. He seems to have gone back to his mercenary ways.”

“Does Thor know about this? How did Zemo recruit an Asgardian?”

“I used the door this time Stark. Do I know about what my friends?”

“Thor, you’re back. We’ve got quite a battle ahead of us. What do you know about the Executioner?”

“He is a foe not to be trifled with, Captain. He once served as the Enchantress’ personal body guard. He is immensely powerful and I have fought him to a standstill many times.”

“All right, team; we know what we’re up against. Time to move out.”

The Avengers all board the quinjet, ready to fight what could be the greatest battle of their lives. Falcon stayed behind to help Fury and Coulson coordinate from the tower. The team hits a dead end in Volgograd, and Berlin. It leaves them heading to Cuba to stop Zemo’s attempt at taking over the world.


	21. Masters of Evil

“It’s not a surprise Zemo would choose Cuba. Berlin, Volgograd, they’re too obvious. If he is developing nuclear weapons, he can hit the U.S. and the European Union from both. What better way to ensure World War III.”

“Do you really think it will come to that, Captain?”

“No Thor. I don’t. We’re going to stop them. I’ve been a part of one World War. It’s not going to happen again. When we get inside, Hawkeye and Mockingbird, you two go after Crossfire. Thor, your opponent is the Executioner. Don’t let this one end in a standstill. Iron Man, War Machine you two…”

“We take down our armored adversaries. I want to know who stole my tech this time.”

“…Right, Tasha…”

“I’ve got this new Black Widow. I’ll take care of her.”

“…I’ve got Zemo. Hulk; Smash.”

“Coming up on the drop zone, guys. Get ready.”

Hawkeye opens the quinjet’s rear hatch. Iron Man and War Machine are the first to depart; working together they blast the roof, creating an entry point for the team. The Hulk and Thor follow, each creating two more large holes. Just like he did several months ago, Cap jumps without a parachute, down into Zemo’s fortress.

“Nat, did he take a parachute?”

“No, no he didn’t.”

Even after all this time, Natasha still admires Steve for his bravery.

Hawkeye rotates the jet around and brings it in for a landing on what remains of the roof. They leave the jet and join their team inside the building.

“Captain America. It is so good of you to bring your Avengers here to die. Now we don’t have to seek you all out.”

“Save it Zemo. We know what you’re doing. There will be no World War III while the Avengers stand.”

“Ah, but my dear Captain, you have yet to meet my associates. Allow me to introduce the Masters of Evil.”

Tony is the next to speak. He’s heard enough evil speeches to last a lifetime.

“We know who you’ve recruited, Zemo. Your two bit copies of my Iron Man and War Machine armor don’t stand a chance.”

“Come on Cross. I know you’ve always hated me. But allying yourself with a washed up Nazi. You were C.I.A. That’s a new low, even for you.”

“I’ll ally myself with whoever I have to so I can take you down Hawkeye.”

“There will be no standstills this time Executioner.”

“Then fight me, Odinson.”

“HULK! You barely beat me in Harlem. I look forward to finishing what I started there.” 

The Hulk doesn’t answer; he just punches his fist into his open hand, ready for battle.

Tasha and Bobbi with their eyes on this new Black Widow, speak next, in unison.

“Come of guys, are we going to fight, or have a debate.”

The fight breaks out, and Bobbi knows Clint can handle Crossfire on his own. She moves in to help Tasha fight the new Widow.

“Two on one, my predecessor, seems a little unfair. Do you really think the both of you can beat me?”

“Let’s find out. I’ve gotten a lot better with combat thanks to Captain America.”

“Hawkeye and I are both trained black belts. I think two on one is more than fair, considering the training you’ve probably been through.”

Tasha and Bobbi both begin fighting their adversary. Having gone through the same training program Tasha did, she is able to counter each punch, and every kick. Bobbi is the unknown variable. For every blocked attack from Tasha, Bobbi is making the most of her own skills, wearing her opponent down as she has to keep looking back to defend herself. This new Black Widow begins to become overwhelmed, and working in perfect unison, the two female Avengers are finally able to knock her out with a punch to the stomach and a roundhouse kick to the head.

Thor is holding is his own against the Executioner. With Mjolnir and the ax, neither of them is able to defeat the other. Finally, dropping the hammer, Thor decides they would be better served in a fight without their weapons.

“Come on Executioner. I have laid down Mjolnir. Lay down your ax. Let us have a battle worthy of the halls of Valhalla.”

Proving that he has some honor left, the Executioner lays down the Bloodaxe and engages Thor, hand to hand. Their fight is brutal, but in the end there can be only one winner. Thor has years of training to fight that he has been through. He is able to block his opponent’s strongest hits, and deliver his own, always connecting, and coming back with the next. Finally the Executioner falls, beaten.

Meanwhile, Tony knows that to fight the Iron Monger and Titanium Man inside the fortress would be disastrous for his team. He comes up with a plan:

“Rhodey, let’s take this to the skies.”

“On your six, Tony. Let’s see if they follow us.”

Iron Man and War Machine fly back out through the roof and their armored counterparts follow. The two friends engage in an intense aerial battle. They are able to outfly and outmaneuver the enemies chasing them. More than once they switch opponents, flying past each other and engaging in battle again. Briefly, Tony and Rhodes have the Iron Monger and Titanium Man back to back. Realizing this may not last for long, Tony comes up with another plan.

“Rhodey, do you remember Vanko? I could really use a side kick. Put your hand up!”

“This is your plan again?”

“It worked the last time. DO IT!”  
They both fire their gauntlet repulsors, blasting into the enemy suits of armor. The explosion throws them both back as the wreckage of two destroyed droids falls to the ground.  
“Good work buddy. How about that. These two suits were just droids.”

“Come on Tony, let’s get back in there.”

The Hulk and Abomination are having a fight far more destructive than the previous fight in Harlem. Most of Zemo’s weapons have been destroyed in their battle. Abomination seems stronger than he did before, and is able to inflict more damage to the Hulk in this fight. But, Bruce has been learning to control his other side. Combined with his intelligence and the Hulk’s strength, they are able to work together. Bruce looks for weaknesses, while any sign of one becomes a target for the Hulk. Together they turn the tide of battle and not long after Abomination goes down.

While his team has been battling the Avengers, Zemo has been locked in combat with Captain America. What surprises Steve the most is that Zemo was able to take his shield from him.

“Ah Captain, you do not disappoint. You are every bit the capable fighter the Skull said you were. I have been following your career for many years. I always hoped to one day have a battle with the famous Super-Soldier. That day is here. Like your team, though, you will soon be defeated.”

“Look around you, Zemo. While you’ve been complimenting my fighting style, I’ve been keeping you occupied. Your weapons are destroyed, your villains have fallen. You didn’t really think that these enemies of ours, so hastily thrown together by you would stand a chance against us? Ever since I was found, I’ve been training this team. We’ve become a cohesive fighting unit. We take down groups like yours before breakfast. You’re finished. Now, give me back my shield, it’s dirty.”

Cap hits Zemo with one last punch putting him down for the count.

“Hawkeye? Where’s Crossfire?”

“He turned and ran like he always does. He was never much of a challenge for me.”

“Shouldn’t we go after him?”

“Nah, Cap. He’s a mercenary. He’ll show up again when he gets offered his next paying gig. He’s not a major threat. Besides, The Punisher is after him too.”

“So, looks like you Avengers did a great job.”

“Nick, didn’t we tell you to stay at the tower? That we would handle this.”

“Someone has to clean up this mess. These Masters of Evil need to be put in lockdown. I seriously doubt that your quinjet has enough holding cells for all of them.”

“So you’re here to play janitor then.”

“Very funny, Stark. I called in some contacts from the military. We’ll clean this up. You all should get out of here.”

“Come on Avengers. Let’s go home.”


	22. Birthday

Two months have passed since the Avengers defeated the Masters of Evil. Even though the alien invasion solidified them as a team, this showed the world how formidable they are. With the world once again in a state of peace, the team decides to take some time off and enjoy a much needed vacation. Tony and Pepper head off to Italy. Clint and Bobbi take a second honeymoon. Sam goes back to Harlem to visit his family. Bruce and Betty take a trip together to South America to consult on a disease that is again affecting portions of the population. James Rhodes goes back to his duty as Iron Patriot, defending from all threats. Thor finally gets to spend all his time with Jane. Steve and Tasha have been together for almost a year now. With the tower all to themselves, they enjoy some much needed peace and quiet. They are sitting on the couch in their shared flat, his arms wrapped around her, and she is running her fingers through his hair.

“Steve?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you remember when you told me there was never any down time, not for people like us?”

“I do. Sometimes it’s okay to be wrong once in a while.”

“We’re coming up on having been together for a year, and I’m glad that every moment that there has been down time, I’ve gotten to spend with you. You’ve made me happier than I ever thought I could be. Even when things like the Red Skull or the Masters of Evil interfere, I know that as long as we’re together I can accomplish anything.”

“You’ve made me happier than ever too, Tasha. Every memory from the war, losing Bucky, even having to fight the Skull to save you, it all goes away when we have moments like this.”

“You know Clint was right.”

“About what?”

“When he said this was my second chance. That I should take it.”

“Actually, he was half right. This was our second chance. I’m glad we took it.”

Tasha rests her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as Steve wraps his arms tighter around her. They don’t fall asleep, they don’t kiss, they just hold each other, protecting one another from everything outside, and they are both content with the life they share.

November 22nd comes around and the rest of the team has returned from their respective vacations. They all know that they had to be back in time for Tasha’s birthday. It marks a very special occasion for her. She didn’t celebrate many growing up. Steve has been planning this for the past two weeks. He’s been nervous about it. He wanted to get everything right. Tony and Pepper helped arrange the catering, with a lot of traditional Russian delicacies. Clint and Bobbi arranged for the decorations, and helped the team find the perfect gifts. Two days before the party, Bobbi took Steve to her personal jeweler, who had designed the pendant and tie tack they had worn for the gala. She was able to do this while Pepper took Tasha shopping for a new dress for her birthday.

“So, Steve. What do you want to get Tasha for her birthday?”

“Honestly, I don’t know Bobbi. I’ve only ever gotten one gift for someone’s birthday. It was Bucky’s. I got him a custom Colt .45 with his initials engraved into the handle. I don’t think a gift like that would work for Tasha.”

“Good, you’re still keeping your sense of humor. She loves that about you. But yeah, a gun is not something you give to your girlfriend for her birthday. Unless of course you’re Clint Barton.”

“Clint got you a gun for your birthday?”

“Yeah, but don’t laugh. Goes with the territory. Through great cost I was able to find him a long bow in good condition from the middle ages for his birthday. Yeah, we’re weird. We collect weapons. Trust me though Steve, jewelry is always a good way to go.”

“Are you sure though Bobbi. I’ve never seen Tasha wear a lot of jewelry.”

“She may not wear any in the field when we’re on missions. But she loves necklaces and rings, and anything that comes from you, she will love and she will wear it. In fact, there were a few things here she saw that she liked when we picked out the necklace and the special pendant design. Let me show you them.”

After 20 minutes walking around the store with Bobbi showing Steve everything Tasha liked, he stops as he comes across a poster with all the birthstones for each month.

“Hey Bobbi, I had an idea. Topaz is Tasha’s birthstone. What if I did a ring with her birthstone in it? The amber color is fantastic.”

“Now you’re getting it Steve. That is a great idea. I’d go with a sterling silver setting. It will really help the color of the stone stand out.”

Bobbi helps Steve choose the right shape, and the right setting. When the ring is finally finished, he knows that it’s perfect. He talks to Bobbi about the cost of the custom ring.

“You know, Bobbi, ordinarily I’d be worried about the cost of doing this. Thankfully, I got all that back pay from the army for being frozen for 66 years.”

“There’s that sense of humor she loves so much. Don’t worry Steve. She’ll love this. You put a lot of thought into the gift, and the thought was all about her.”

“Thanks for helping me out with this Bobbi. I really appreciate it. Clint is a very lucky man.”

“And Natasha is a very lucky woman. You two really are perfect for each other.”

The hour of the party arrives. Tasha and Steve get a call from Nick Fury. He is briefly back in New York for a meeting with the World Security Council. They have requested an update on his mission to take down Hydra. He asks them both to meet him at his hotel. This gives Tony and the rest of the team time to set up the tower for her party. Steve and Tasha arrive outside the door to his room and knock.

“It’s open.”

“Nick, you wanted to see us?”

“Yes, I did. I’m just in town for a meeting with what’s left of the council. I wanted to see how you two are doing.”

“We’re doing great, Director. The Avengers haven’t had any major emergencies to deal with since we took down the Masters of Evil. All in all, life is fairly peaceful right now.”

“Rogers, you have got to learn to stop calling me Director. I’m not the Director of SHIELD anymore. I wasn’t asking about the Avengers either. I was asking about the two of you.”

“We’re great, Nick. Steve and I are happy and in love. Thank you for your concern.”

“You can tell Stark I learned how to use a phone. Whenever I can, I will be sure to check in and see how all of you are doing. Well, I have to get going. Even with SHIELD defunct, the council still lacks patience. Happy Birthday, Natasha.”

“Thank you Nick.”

She goes over to him and gives him a hug. This is not something they ever did before.

“Take care of yourself out there.”

“I will. Captain, you take care of her. Remember, I’ve got my eye on you.”

“Isn’t that what you said to Tony, after you brought him Howard’s old footlocker? Tasha told me about that.”

“It is what I said. It intimidated him too. Don’t worry Cap; I know you’re nothing like Stark.”

Steve shakes his hand, and for the first time they part as friends.

“Good luck, Nick.”

“You too.”

As they leave, Steve takes Tasha’s arm in his and she looks at him, more than a little confused at the reaction they received.

“Well, that was weird. I’ve never seen Nick Fury laugh like that. Actually, I’ve never seen him laugh at all. Guess he finally trusts us both enough to open up that side of himself.”

“He’s a good man. When you go through what we all went through together in the past few years, it makes you realize who you can trust, and who your friends are.”

“Well, come on Rogers. Let’s get back to the tower. I can’t wait to see what you planned for my birthday. I hope it tops what I did for yours.”

“Tasha, there’s no way I could possibly top what you did for my birthday. I was thinking we’d have a simple candle light dinner for two, just you and me. By the way, I love the dress you chose for today.”

“Why thank you. Pepper helped. I hoped you would like it.”

“You look beautiful. You always look beautiful.”

“You’d better be careful, Rogers, saying things like that will make swoon, and then you’ll have to carry me back to the tower.”

“I accept that challenge.”

“You’re a dork, but a cute dork.”

“I’m your cute dork.”

A short while later they pull up to the tower with Steve driving. As they get out of the car, the entire tower is dark.

“Hmm. Looks like Tony forgot to pay the electric bill. Guess we better go inside and find some candles and flashlights.”

“Steve, what if they were attacked while we were at Fury’s hotel. We should be careful.”

“Come on Tasha, Tony had the security system upgraded after Nick and Phil broke through. I’m sure they’re fine. Probably just a blown fuse.”  
Steve opens the door, and holding Tasha’s hand they walk inside. The door closes and the lights all come on at once. All their friends jump out of their hiding places.

“SURPRISE!”

“Steve! A surprise party? You are so sweet. This definitely tops what I did for you.”

“Well, you told me you didn’t get many birthday parties growing up. Half the fun of a birthday has always been a surprise party. I wanted today to be special. Today is all for you.”

“Oh Steve, I love that you planned all this for me. This is amazing.”

“Well, Pepper, Tony, Bobbi and Clint helped. They got the food, and the decorations. We all planned this for you.”

“I can’t believe you guys did all this. I have the greatest family in the world, such as we are.”

For the next two hours, everyone celebrates. Tasha loves the food; they made all her favorite Russian dishes. Tony had the bright idea to bring shawarma as well.

She opens the presents they all got for her. Most of them end up being reminders of all the adventures they’ve shared as a team. Sam got her a plush stuffed falcon; Bobbi gave her a photo of them taking down the second Black Widow together, how tony was able to take the photo before flying out of Zemo’s compound, they’ll never know. Clint gave her an arrow he had saved from the mission to Budapest. Bruce and Thor both also went the stuffed animal route, with a plush Hulk, and a plush bilgesnipe. Tony got her a Captain America shield pillow. Rhodey, having learned she likes to cook, got her an Italian cook book. Pepper also chose a cook book for her, on traditional Irish cuisine, for her to share with Steve. Dr. Strange, even though he couldn’t be there, also gave her a present; it was a simple mystical talisman, to protect herself and Steve from any attempts to control them. He placed a protection spell on it, so that if anything ever happened, their love for each other would always help them find their way back. Steve watched her open all the presents and thanks all their friends for them, while he waited for the right moment to give her his gift. With all the other gifts unwrapped, he walks over to her with his present. She unwrapped the package and inside is a ring.

“Steve, this is my birthstone. This ring is so beautiful. I love it. Does this mean what I think it means?”

“Tasha, I love you with all of my heart. You’ve given me everything I’ve wanted for my life. I have great friends, a home. I have no more fears about surviving a war, and being alone. You’ve given me a life that I never could have dreamed was possible when I first became Captain America. I don’t want you to feel pressured into anything you’re not ready for. This ring symbolizes where we started, where we are, and where we can go. I’m happy with where our relationship is. When you’re ready, when you feel the time is right, you can give me your answer.”

“Steve, I love you. If you’re asking, I’m saying yes.”

She slipped the ring on her finger, and Natasha Romanoff’s birthday party became an engagement party.


	23. Winds of Change

The Avengers have another reason to celebrate today. What started as a surprise birthday party turned into something none of them were expecting. Their ever composed and controlled Captain, who shares every victory as their own, and takes all responsibility when things go wrong. The spy, who has always seemed to have a heart of ice, who once said love is for children, they all knew Steve and Natasha were happy together, and they completed each other in a way that made no sense as to why they didn’t just elope. Steve giving her the ring came as shock to everyone except Bobbi, who had helped him choose it. Even she was shocked when Natasha knew what Steve was asking without actually asking. She wasn’t more shocked than Steve though when Natasha said yes. Ever the gentleman, he wanted her to take time to think about it, and make her choice when she was ready. Tasha knew though, that she didn’t need time to think. After all they had been through together, she didn’t want to waste another second wondering what if, or hesitating. Being an Avenger has made her part of a real family, but Steve has helped her become a better person than she ever thought she could be. This is why he didn’t have to ask, and this is why she said yes. After Tasha said yes the team all broke into separate groups. The ladies went to the kitchen and uncorked a bottle of champagne. The guys all sat around the table while Tony broke out a deck of cards.

“Steve, man you are a dog, proposing to our red headed spy without actually proposing. Maybe Bruce and I should take some pointers from you on how it’s done. And by the way Legolas, how could you let Bobbi propose to you?”

“Come on Tony, give him a break. Steve knew in his heart that this was right. He did the whole thing without pressuring Nat. I know her well enough to know that this is why she said yes without thinking about it. It shows a level of respect that some people could learn from. Our old man, he really is as good a person as everyone says. I think Bobbi would have loved the way I was going to propose, if she hadn’t done it first.”

“How were you going to propose, Clint?

“I was going to hide a ring inside an apple. She would have placed it on top of her head, and then I was going to shoot it off with the medieval long bow she got me for my last birthday. It would have been an interesting proposal.”

“That certainly was very um… original, Clint.

“You’re right Steve, our Archer never does fail to do things over the top.”

Sam, Steve and Bruce all bust out in laughter at Tony’s joke. Over in the kitchen Natasha is the first to comment.

“The guys certainly sound like they’re having a good time out there. I wonder what’s so funny.”

Bobbi answers: “Clint is telling his proposal story again.”

The laughter breaks out even louder for a second time.

“And there he’s explaining the gun he got me for my birthday.”

Pepper speaks up next recounting her own story of a gift from Tony.

“A gun can be useful though, Bobbi, especially for a SHIELD agent. For Christmas last year, Tony had a giant bunny waiting outside the house in Malibu when I got home from work. He had to have the doors and part of the roof removed to get it inside.”

Pepper pulls out her phone and shows the picture to Natasha and Bobbi. Like the guys did, they break out in laughter. Steve is the next to comment:

“They’re certainly getting a good laugh in. Wonder what that’s all about.”

“That would be Pepper showing the photo of the giant bunny I got her for Christmas last year. Come on guys, what do you say we play some cards.”

“What are we playing, Gin Rummy, Blackjack?’

“Poker, five card stud, I know Natasha told you you’d make a lousy poker player, Steve. That’s why we’re playing it.”

“You know Tony, poker actually sounds fun. Maybe I’ll surprise you.”

The guys agree to 10 hands. Clint, Bruce and Tony all think they have the edge over Steve. However, with every hand, no one can read him. He calls all their bluffs. He raises all their bets, never folding. After an hour is up Steve has won 6 hands, Tony won 3, Sam won 1, and Bruce and Clint were shut out completely.

“All, right Capsicle, how did you beat us six times?”

“It really was simple Tony, First I read up on the game and learned how to play. Then I studied you guys. Bruce, you shuffle your cards when you seem to have a good hand. Clint, you set yours down, pick them up and drop them one at a time. Sam, you hold your breath. But Tony, you were harder to read. It was almost imperceptible, but for the three hands you won, you glanced over at Pepper in the kitchen, before calling.”

“Wait a minute, you read up on the game? When did you have time? We’ve been here all afternoon.”

“There was a file, Bruce.”

After Steve says this, the guys all break out in laughter again. Back in the kitchen, the ladies are still talking and hear the laughter.

“Sounds like someone beat Tony at his own game. He doesn’t often lose at poker to anyone.”

“I bet it was Steve that won, Pepper. I helped him find a file.”

This makes Pepper and Bobbi break out in laughter again. After a few moments their laughter dies down, and Pepper has to ask a question.

“Natasha, when Steve gave you the ring, he seemed very nervous about it. Though he was completely honest in what he said, how did you know he was wanting to propose to you?”

“Steve has always been honest with me. Getting to where we are was rocky at times. We both keep things behind walls. His dad died in World War I, before he was born. His mom passed away after he turned 18. Bucky was the closest friend he has ever had in his life. When he fell from the train, Steve lost a piece of himself. No matter what, Steve will always be Captain America. His life was a solitary one. Never knowing how the next mission will turn out. Wondering if your next battle will be your last. It makes you not want to get to close to people. From my perspective, it’s not all that different from being a spy. My parents died when I was very young. I grew up trained to be a weapon for the state. Even though the way we were trained was different, we’ve almost lived the same life.”

Tasha turns around and looks out at Steve as she finishes what she is saying.

“Sometimes it’s not about finding who has the strength to break your walls down, it’s about finding who has the courage to climb. That’s how I knew.”

“You know Natasha, you’ve always been the independent one. Don’t get me wrong, you and Steve are great together. Are you really ready to give up all of that independence and freedom? I listened to what Steve had to say. He really is one of the few good ones left. His giving you time to decide for yourself and answer when you were ready was his way of acknowledging your independent nature.”

Tasha thinks for a moment, and her reply is what neither of her friends expected to hear her say.

“Sometimes being too independent is not a good thing Bobbi. Steve is just as strong willed, stubborn and independent as I am. He’s also unbelievably loyal, completely trust worthy, and he was willing to sacrifice his life for mine. For us, our independence isn’t a weakness. We both trust each other enough to let go, but still come back together. He knows I can protect myself, like Clint knows you can. But be honest, doesn’t your heart skip a beat when Clint plays the knight in shining armor and rides in to your rescue?”

Bobbi, obviously dumbfounded isn’t sure what to say for a few moments.

“Okay, Natasha, you got me on that one. I withdraw all further questions. Marriage doesn’t have to take away your independence. It does feel good to have someone you can totally rely on by your side, as long as you both love and are committed to each other.”

“That’s how Steve and I feel. Working together, and when we’re working independently, it helps us grow stronger, knowing that at the end of the day, we have each other.”

Over at the card table, the guys have finished cleaning up the cards and poker chips, when Tony decides it’s time to have a serious conversation with Steve, he asks:

“Steve, in all seriousness. Natasha is a very independent woman. She’s not going to fit into some pre-made mold like you are used to from the 1940’s. Are you sure you’re doing the right thing?”  
Steve takes some time to think for a few moments and answers:

“Tony I appreciate your concern. Her independence is one of the qualities I admire most about her. When I first became Captain America, instead of being a lab rat, I went on the U.S.O tour. After doing that for a while, I began to feel caged in. The Chorus line girls they had doing the shows with me, they were all the hanging on type. Wanted someone to be with, wanted to be the housewife. You know, the typical woman of the 40’s. They were definitely pretty dames, but none of them were right. It was Peggy who attracted me more. She was tough, she was independent. She socked one of the soldiers in my unit at Lehigh in the face when he hit on her. It was when I was just Steve Rogers, 98 pounds and unfit for duty, that I met her. She wasn’t just another dame. She was a woman who earned her place in the command level. She was one of the founding members of Shield. While Tasha and Peggy aren’t the same woman, it’s the same independent nature that Tasha has that attracted me to her. She’s fearless, she’s strong, and whether working together, or working apart, we grow stronger together by knowing when to hold on, and knowing when to let go, it’s a level of trust that we share that keeps us together.”

Clint speaks next, hoping to get a good joke in at Steve’s expense.

“Wow, Steve. For being frozen all those years, you have an extremely keen grasp of the modern opposite sex. I bet there was a file.”

Steve takes Clint’s joke one step further, knowing he was presented with a great opportunity.

“Yeah, Clint, there was, It’s called How to get out of the super spy friend zone. Howard gave it to me.”

“I believe that is what is called a burn, Sir.”

All five of them break out in laughter as the ladies walk in with the champagne. Pepper walks over to Tony with a glass and is the first to speak.

“Sounds like you guys were having fun out here. I hope though you weren’t having too much fun without us.”

“Not so much, the Capsicle here beat us at poker six times.”

Pepper and Bobbi look at Tasha and exchange a laugh. Clint, confused has to ask:

“What was that for? Who helped the old man find the file?”

Bobbi answers before Tasha can.

“You know spies don’t reveal all their secrets, Agent Barton. We’re all taking this one to our graves.”

The ladies all make a motion of zipping their lips shut, and break out laughing again. Tasha walks over to Steve, and after handing him his glass wraps her arms around his shoulders and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

“So what was that JARVIS was saying about a burn, that had you all giggling like school girls?”

Bruce speaks up at this point.

“Steve turned Clint and Tony’s joke about his hobby of reading files around on them.”

“You’ve got a real winner here, Nat, None of us had any idea the ice cube had such a good sense of humor.”

Steve; not wanting to let another joke get away interjects.

“Well, Clint, not all of us can rely on the ability to shoot an arrow off our fiancée’s head for a proposal, or pay for a giant bunny for Christmas, Tony. Some of us have to actually rely on good looks and charm.”

Tasha can’t help but laugh until tears fill her eyes at this joke.

“JARVIS, I believe that is two good burns Steve got in on the boy genius, and my sharpshooter partner.”

“Indeed, Agent Romanoff, score for the Captain including his six wins in poker is 8-1 against Mr. Stark and Agent Barton.”

“Come on J, whose side are you anyway?”

“Come on JARVIS, how can you only give Tony and I only one point combined?”

“I was merely stating the obvious, Agent Barton.”

Sam finally gets to throw his own joke in after this.

“Now that is a burn.”

This time all eight of them break out into laughter together. As the laughter subsides and the party begins to wind down, the team moves from the poker table and over to the couches and chairs in front of Tony’s 80 inch 3D TV. Bruce and Sam each take a recliner while the three couples occupy the sectional couch that is big enough for all of them to stretch out and lay down on. Steve sits down on the far right side and Tasha curls up on his left. She leans her head on his shoulder and he drapes his arm around hers. Sitting there relaxed, she can’t help but get one more dig in at Tony.

“You know Tony, isn’t an 80 inch TV a little pedestrian for you? I would have thought that the whole wall would be a screen.”

“Ouch, Agent Romanoff. You and your boyfriend have really gotten us good tonight. To be honest, though, it’s good to see you guys relaxed like this.”

Natasha isn’t really sure how to reply, because compliments from Tony Stark are as rare as one of his apologies.

“Thank you, Tony. My whole life, even with SHIELD, I’ve never been able to relax like this,” she looks up at Steve, he smiles and kisses her forehead. “It’s all because of you Steve. You don’t care about what I’ve done in my past and accepted me, without judging me.”

Steve gives her hand a squeeze, and says to her:

“Your past may be a part of who you are, Tasha. But your past doesn’t define you. It’s what you do with your present and your future that makes all the difference.”

Seeing an opportunity to get another joke in at Steve’s expense, Tony takes advantage.

“Wow, thanks Captain Hallmark Card. That was good man; can we have some milk and cookies with that?”

Steve gets a good laugh in, and Tony is surprised.

“Okay, I retract my statement from before the charity event. You two really are a perfect couple. If that joke doesn’t bother you, Natasha really is good for you.”

“Wow, an endorsement of our relationship from Tony Stark, now I can die happy.”

Pepper brings another round of champagne for them all and Tony makes a toast.

“Thanks, Pepper. I would like to make a toast. To the future Mr. and Mrs. Steve Rogers, may the love you share always keep you safe and whole.”

All of their friends echo Tony’s sentiments: “To Steve and Natasha.”


	24. Shattered Peace

Two weeks after the engagement party, Tasha had no idea her words would be slightly prophetic. She and Bobbi are headed off to an assignment to rescue an American citizen falsely locked up for illegal gun running, and to catch the actual smuggler. Steve and Clint are sent to catch a splinter cell of the Ten Rings who have kidnapped the daughter of an American ambassador. Even though Bobbi and Tasha are on a simple extraction mission, Phil Coulson brings his team in to assist with the capture. Steve and Clint are on a more high stakes assignment, if anything were to happen to the girl, it could lead to all-out war. They are assigned a Special Forces unit to assist in the mission. This is the first mission Steve and Tasha have been separated for in some time. As both teams prepare to leave, the newly engaged couple takes some time to say good-bye.

“Be careful out there Steve, Tony has had dealings with the Ten Rings in the past. They’re a dangerous group.”

“I know, sweetheart. Tony gave Clint and I all the background information on what they’ve done. We’ve got a Special Forces unit for back up and I just heard Rhodey will be there providing air support. The President wanted the Iron Patriot to be back up for us as well. What about your mission?”

“Bobbi and I are extraction duty. Phil and his team are assigned to catch the actual smuggler. This is going to be a relatively easy assignment. But I promise, I’ll be careful. We have to start planning a wedding when we both get back.”

After a long kiss, Steve and Tasha go their separate ways. Clint looks back at her as Cap walks out of earshot, and says:

“I’ve got his back, don’t worry.”

As Tasha predicted, the mission was a simple extraction. Within 48 hours, Agents Coulson, May and Triplett had caught the three smugglers. Skye was instrumental is hacking their systems to trace the weapons. Bobbi and Tasha were able to free the imprisoned citizen, and turn the real criminals over to the authorities. With the mission complete, they all headed back home. Meanwhile, Steve, Clint, and Rhodey are headed into a war zone.

“All right, guys, we all know why we’re here. The Ten Rings have captured the daughter of an American Ambassador. She’s alive. Our job is to make sure she stays that way. Sergeant, your team is to provide ground support for myself and Agent Barton. Take out any contacts that would prevent success. Iron Patriot will be providing fly over air support for any enemy aircraft. Colonel Rhodes, if you please.”

“Based on our intelligence, the girl is located in the Southeast bunker of the compound. There are no less than ten hostiles surrounding her. It could get hairy down there real quick. Stay close, don’t hesitate. The Ten Rings are one of the deadliest terrorist organizations we’ve ever dealt with. Right now, this splinter cell is isolated and unbalanced. We need to keep them off balance for this mission to succeed.”

The pilot comes on the intercom:

“We’re over the drop zone, Cap, get ready.”

He opens the hatch and the soldiers move into position. Cap gets them going:

“All right team! Let’s move out!”

One by one they exit the plane, The Special Forces unit goes first setting up in a defensive pattern on the ground. They are quickly followed by Steve and Clint, with Rhodey bringing up the rear, at full thrusters. With the incursion, enemy forces begin to go down. So far the mission is proceeding as planned. They’ve taken out all outside interference and make their way to the compound. Clint and Rhodey each take out a sniper on the roof of the target building. Moving inside, the team begins to fan out searching all the rooms for the girl. As each location gets marked as clear Cap leads the team to the last room. The intelligence received was correct. The young girl has ten hostiles surrounding her. With no aircraft in the area, Rhodey has taken up a position behind the building, and with his targeting computer has a lock on each hostile.

“Drop your weapons! Or the girl dies!”

Steve knows Rhodey is in position to take them all out. The team drops their weapons one by one, with Cap being the last and he drops his shield. This was the plan that was made on the jet, Rhodey was to watch for Cap to drop his shield. With that done, he fires at the hostiles killing each one of them. The soldiers all retrieve their weapons and reform a defensive blockade to extract the girl. Moving out of the building they find no sign of enemy forces. However up on an adjacent roof, there is one lone sniper left. He takes aim, and fires at the girl. Steve hears Rhodey in his comlink, “Cap, on your six.”

Steve pushes the girl down out of the line of fire, taking the bullet that was meant for her through his gut. In a split second Hawkeye has an arrow loaded into his bow and lets it fly before the sniper can get the next round off. The shot hits the mark, but doesn’t kill the hostile. It is Iron Patriot who finishes their enemy off with a repulsor blast that takes him out. Clint rushes over to Steve’s side, quickly checking for wounds and staunches the blood flow when he finds one. Quickly he shouts to the Sergeant:

“Extraction, get the jet here! Cap took a bullet protecting the girl. We have to get him out of here!”

“The jet is on the way Hawk, extraction time in two minutes.”

After they have boarded the jet, the unit’s doctor takes a look at Steve’s wound.

“It’s deep, and the bullet possibly grazed some organs as it passed through his body. He saved the girl, but we won’t know how serious the wound is until we get him to medical facilities.”

“Can we get him back to New York? Avengers Tower has state of the art medical floors.”

The doctor answers Clint’s question with a negative.

“New York City is too far away. We have a top notch medical facility about two miles out. We can have him in there in five minutes, sedated and performing surgery if necessary.”

“Get us there. Don’t you die on me old man. Nat would never let me hear the end of it.”

Two miles and five minutes later, they have arrived at the medical facility. Steve is sedated and being examined. As the doctor has said, the bullet passed clean through, grazing a few of his internal organs. The damage was not severe enough to be life threatening, and Steve’s super soldier serum was already beginning to heal him. However the Doctor suggested keeping him sedated so the healing process could complete itself. Clint is the first to speak up and ask.

“So what? You want to keep him in a medically induced coma? Is that it?”

“In a manner of speaking, yes. We’ve been able to stitch the wound closed. I’ve heard of the experiment that was performed to turn him into the Super Soldier. Dr. Erskine’s formula was so unique and ground breaking that no one has been able to replicate it. Don’t worry Agent Barton, in two to three weeks he should be fully recovered and will wake up on his own.”

“Then I guess all we can do it wait. Thank you Doctor.”


	25. Waiting

Tasha and Bobbi have been back from their mission for two days. So far there has been no word on how Steve’s mission is going. Tasha knows this is a military strike, so they may not hear anything quickly. Of course her best friend and her fiancé are out there in a possible firefight so it doesn’t stop her from worrying. A couple of hours later, Rhodey has arrived at the tower, and he has news for the team. Tasha is the first to come and ask him how the mission proceeded.

“Rhodey, you’re back. Where’s Steve? Where’s Clint?”

“Natasha, you may want to sit down. I have some news regarding the mission. I’m not allowed to tell you everything, the op was classified. I’m not even sure what Steve was able to tell you, probably not much.”

“I know he and Clint went on a mission to take down a splinter cell of the Ten Rings. There was something about an American ambassador. We don’t keep secrets from each other. Rhodey what happened? Was there a casualty?”

“The mission was a success. Everything was going according to plan. As we were beginning the extraction, there was one last sniper staked out on a roof behind us. Steve was able to save the person we went there for, but he took a bullet in doing so. Hawkeye and I were able to get the sniper, but Steve had to be flown to an army medical recovery center.”

Tasha begins to feel tears welling up, she is desperately trying to hold it together.

“Is he all right? Is he going to make it back here?”

“The bullet passed straight through his body. The doctors say it grazed some internal organs. The injuries were severe but not life threatening, they wanted to keep him for observation as the super solider serum begins to heal him.”

“How long does he have to be there? How long did they say until he is fully healed?”

“Natasha, they say it will be two to three weeks. Clint is still there with him, he refuses to leave, no matter what military brass in the area says. He also says he won’t leave until you get there. They wouldn’t even let him make the call to let you know what happened. They weren’t going to let me come either. As a Colonel, they couldn’t tell me no. Believe me, they tried.”

“Thank you for coming Rhodey. I hope that you don’t face serious consequences for this. Now how do I get there?”

“I’m going to get you there. Upper level military doesn’t want any more civilians in an active war zone. I told them they wouldn’t be able to stop you. The President has given authorization for you to come to this base.”

“How were you able to swing that?”

“I told him you were instrumental in helping defeat the Chitauri in New York City two years ago. I’ve already arranged for the flight. It leaves in half an hour.”

Rhodey and Tasha leave the tower and get to the air field. He has arranged for her to have military transport with a friend of his still in the service. He turns back to leave and Tasha stops him.

“Wait, Rhodey, aren’t you coming too?”

“I’m not going back, Natasha. I still have to brief the rest of the team on Steve’s condition. It’ll be easier coming from me that they can’t go. Don’t worry, my friend will get you there. He can’t tell you where you’re going, active war zone and all, still classified, but he will get you there.”

The pilot, Rhodey’s friend, interrupts.

“Miss, we need to get off the ground. We have a limited window that we can fly into the war zone. It’s an American base, so American soil, but it’s still a hot spot.”

“I’m ready to go. Thanks Rhodey.”

She boards the jet for the flight hoping Steve will be okay and begins to work on a cover identity for herself.


	26. Ten hour flight

As the plane took off, the pilot informed Tasha that it would be ten hours to get to their destination. She tries to be calm for the entirety of the flight, but she finds herself restless. She curses herself for almost breaking down in front of Rhodes. Emotion like that is only something she shares with Steve and Clint. She wants to be angry at Steve for taking such a risk, and even more angry at Clint for missing the sniper. Realizing anger is a waste of time, deep breaths help her calm down, because Steve was doing his job, and she really doesn’t know what the situation was like on the ground, more importantly, she knows how dangerous the Ten Rings are. If they were determined to kill the target, they would have found a way to do so, regardless of the protection level. The plane finally lands and as Tasha steps off, she is greeted by a military doctor.

“Good afternoon, Miss. Are you the specialist Colonel Rhodes said would be coming to check in on Captain Rogers?”

Tasha thinks to herself before answering:

“Thank you Rhodey. I’m grateful that you arranged for a cover story for me.”

She looks at the Doctor and answers:

“Yes, I am. Where is the Captain located?”

“This way, Ma’am, I’ll take you to him. Have you been briefed on his condition?”

“I know that he took a bullet through the stomach. I was informed that it passed clean through, is that correct?”

“Yes, Ma’am. The bullet did cause some internal damage when it grazed his organs. His injuries however, are not life threatening. Through a careful examination, we were able to ascertain that the Super Soldier serum was healing his wounds. We were able to stitch the entry and exit point closed. Being only slightly familiar with Dr. Erskine’s formula, we know that we have to keep him sedated as the healing process completes itself. The caveat of that is that if we were to leave him awake, we are not sure that the healing would be effective.”

“So you have him in a medically induced coma, is that it? Is there anyone in there with him?”

“Yes, Agent Barton has been with him since he was brought here. The Captain is stable and resting comfortably. He should wake on his own in two or three weeks.”

“Thank you, Doctor, I’m sure you have other patients you need to check on. I will be fine from here.”

Tasha opens the door and sees Clint sitting at Steve’s bedside. She can’t hear what he is saying, but she knows he’s telling Steve one of his stories about his missions. She walks up and it takes Clint a moment to register that she is there, until she speaks.

“Budapest? That’s the story you’re telling him?”

“Nat, you made it. I was only telling him the good parts. Like how you pulled my dumb ass out of the fire three times. I don’t know if he can hear me, but he’d be proud of you for saving this dumb blonde from himself.”

“Come on Clint, you saved me in that mission too. I’m sure you’re embellishing a little bit.”

“Maybe a little. You should be proud of him, Nat. If not for him, we wouldn’t have been able to rescue the Ambassador’s daughter. It was incredible, he was like a force of nature back there. He took out six insurgents in five minutes, on his own. You really need to get him to use a parachute when he decides to jump out of a plane though.”

“Steve is never going to use a parachute. You don’t have to stay Clint. I’m sure Bobbi would like to see you. Know that you’re okay.”

“They wouldn’t let me do much here, Nat, you know not being military. I was able to get in touch with Bobbi though. She understands that I want to stay. We’re all going home together. Steve is tougher than these doctors give him credit for, I bet he wakes up in a few days, not two or three weeks.”

Tasha knows Clint is trying to stay positive. She appreciates the gesture. Deep down though, she knows he is just as worried about Steve as she is. Aside from the rooms and meals provided for them by the Doctors, they rarely leave Steve’s side. As with the flight back when he found her in Paris, they sit and talk. They talk a lot about the future, their shared past as partners. This time there is no talk of her not being good enough for Steve. He asks her what she wants to plan for the wedding. She says she hopes Steve will wear his army dress uniform. They mostly just sit and talk, not even having really deep conversations. A week later, Steve begins to wake from his coma. His doctor had come in to check on him two days prior. With the bandages removed, they are only able to see a scar where the bullet went through. As he slowly wakes up he hears two voices talking, it takes him a moment to realize who they are, but once he does he is grateful they have been there with him. He turns his head to the right and sees them both.

“Tasha, are you planning our wedding without me?”

The conversation stops and unlike with Rhodey, she lets herself cry this time.

“Steve, you’re awake!”

Through falling tears, she leans down and kisses him on the forehead. Clint bursts into laughter at Steve’s comment.

“Good to see you haven’t lost your sense of humor, old man. It’s good to have you back.”

Steve tries to laugh as well, but instead breaks into short coughs and has to catch his breath.

“I’m glad you two are here with me. Clint, did we save the girl?”

“Mission accomplished, Cap. You saved her by taking the bullet. She’s back with her father and safe at home.”

Steve feels Tasha’s head lying on his chest and begins to run his fingers through her hair.

“Tasha, I want to go home.”

“Steve, the doctors say you can’t leave yet. You’re not strong enough or fully recovered yet. They feel it is best to keep you under observation for a few more days. I want to go home too, but there is no sense in pushing yourself too hard and too fast. Please, give it a couple of more days. I just got you back, we have plenty of time.”

She lays her head back down and Steve acquiesces.

“All right, two more days. I know better than to argue with the Black Widow.”

That night Clint went to the room provided for him, and Tasha stayed with Steve. His sleep was fitful after waking from the medically induced coma and he had nightmares. Most of the time they only lasted a few minutes, and he would settle down as Tasha took his hand. One nightmare he had would wake her and worry her the most.

“Bucky, hang on,”

Steve has begun shouting in his sleep, and starts to shift as if he’s reaching out to catch his friend.

“Bucky…!”

As Tasha wakes up she gently takes his hand to try and calm him, but the nightmare would intensify.

“Right now I’m in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are going to die.”

Hearing this, Tasha knows he is reliving the events of the crash which put him under for seventy years. All she can do is hold him while the nightmare plays itself out.

“Peggy, this is my choice.”

“You know I still don’t know how to dance.”

“We’ll have the band play something slow, I’d hate to step on your…”

Steve starts to thrash as he feels the impact of the crash again. Tasha starts to rub his shoulder.

“Steve…, Steve wake up.”

Hearing the voice beside him, Steve wakes up in a cold sweat and sits upright in the bed. Terrified, he accidently pushes Tasha away, not knowing who she is, or even where he is. As he began to calm down, Tasha slowly climbed back into the bed with him. He feels the shift in the mattress, and turns to see who is beside him.

“Tasha, my God, did I hurt you?”.

“No, I’m okay. It wasn’t that far a fall. I know you didn’t mean to push me.”

“I’m sorry, I just….,”she places a finger to his lips to stop him.

“Steve, you don’t have to be sorry. It was the nightmare, want to talk about it?”

Steve is still shaken from reliving the past. He is more afraid though that he hurt Tasha. Slowly he begins to speak again.

“It was the crash; I haven’t had that nightmare since long before we got engaged. And Bucky, falling from the train, all the loss I experienced; it makes me worry that…,”

Tasha knows what he is thinking and can finish what he wants to say.

“You’re not going to lose me Steve. I promised you that I’m not going anywhere.”

“Tasha, I know. I love you.”

As they lie back down, they hold each other close and Steve finally sleeps without a nightmare. She also decides that when they get back she is going to meet Peggy.


	27. Home again

Two days pass and Steve is ready to go home. He has been poked and prodded so much he feels like a pin cushion. The doctors assure him that they just want to make sure he is completely healed from his ordeal. They also try to convince him to that he needs to stay a few more days. But when Captain America makes up his mind that he is going home, nothing is going to keep him from leaving.

“Captain, I really must protest that you leave so soon,” the doctor said. “We’re not sure how well your organs have recovered after the bullet grazed them. If we could do some more x-rays and perhaps take another blood sample…”

Steve interrupts at this point.

“Listen, Doctor, I appreciate your concern. I’ve been away from home for two weeks. The tower has state of the art medical facilities. Any other tests that need to be run or recovery time I need can be done there. I’m sure my team is anxious to have some news on my condition and I would prefer to not keep them waiting any longer.”

Tasha walks up behind him and puts her hand on his back.

“I’m also quite sure my fiancée has been walking on eggshells waiting for some reports as to whether I will be coming home or not. She knows the risk, and accepts that I’m doing the job I love, but I am anxious to see her. I’m leaving.”

Clint steps up next and speaks to the doctors.

“Guys haven’t you learned by now that when Captain America makes up his mind, nothing will change it. Don’t worry about his health. We have several top notch doctors at the tower, including Bruce Banner. He’s not only the world’s foremost expert on gamma radiation, but he’s an expert on biology, human anatomy and physiology. We’ll be taking the Captain home.”

Steve, Tasha, and Clint all exit the facility. They walk in silence until they are out of earshot of the Doctors. When they’re clear, Tasha is the first to speak.

“Steve, wow. Walking on eggshells, knows the risk and accepts that you’re doing the job you love. If I weren’t your fiancée, I’d be jealous of the fact you care so much about her.”

Steve takes Tasha’s hand, and smiles at her.

“It’s a good thing that you are my fiancée then isn’t it,” he laughs and Tasha gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, not sure if they’re being watched.

“Clint that was a strong description of Bruce. I’m not sure they believed it.”

“Steve, Bruce’s credentials speak for themselves. They weren’t going to question it. Besides, all of it was true.”

Together the three friends walk towards the waiting quinjet that has been remotely sent by JARVIS. Back inside the emergency medical center, the Doctors that were treating Steve are confused.

“Did you know Captain America was engaged?”

“I just assumed that he was more committed to being a soldier. Never really thought he would ever be the type to want to settle down.”

“Well, whoever she is, she must be one hell of a woman to get him to settle down. By the way, did you check out that redhead?”

“Yeah, she’s out of your league though. Besides she’s engaged too. I saw the ring.”

Inside the quinjet Hawkeye has taken the controls and is prepping for takeoff. The redhead in question is sitting with Steve, buckled in and relaxing as they prepare for the long flight home.

“I’ll take the controls from here, J. Thanks for getting the quinjet here.”

“My pleasure Agent Barton. This flight home should take considerably less time than Agent Romanoff’s flight over here.”

“Steve…,”

“Yeah, Tash?”

“When we get back, remind to thank Rhodey for the cover story he set up for me.”

“Sure thing, I’m glad he helped you get here.”

Steve and Tasha fall asleep for the flight, grateful that they are on their way home.


	28. First fight

The flight back to the tower was uneventful. While Steve was resting Tasha would find out which nursing home Peggy was in. Finding the information she makes the short drive to meet her.  
“Excuse me, I was wondering if I could see Peggy Carter.”

“Are you a friend or a relative,” the nurse asks.

“I’m a friend of a friend of hers. I just need a few moments to speak with her.”

As they make their way to Peggy’s room, the nurse stops for a moment.

“I should warn you, she had a minor relapse recently. These come and go. Can you wait here a moment while I check on her?”

“Of course.”

The nurse enters the room and speaks; while Natasha waits to be admitted.

“Excuse me Miss Carter; I have someone who wishes to see you.”

“Is it Steve?”

“No, Ma’am. He hasn’t come today.”

“Then I don’t want to be disturbed right now.”

Leaving the room, the nurse speaks to Tasha.

“I’m sorry, Miss, but Peggy doesn’t want to see anybody.”

“I understand, I’ll go back and tell Steve that she can’t see anybody.”

From inside the room, Peggy hears the name, and changes her mind.

“Nurse, if she knows Steve, you can let her in.”

“Go right in, Miss, but you can’t be long.”

Tasha goes into the room and sits down at Peggy’s bedside.

“I want to thank you for seeing me, Miss Carter. I was hoping for just a few minutes of your time.”

“You’re an Agent aren’t you? I saw another one of you a week ago. Tell Pierce or Fury, whoever’s in charge now that I’m grateful for their concern, but I don’t want to see anymore SHIELD people.”

“I’m not here for them, Ma’am. As I told the nurse, I’m here for Steve.”

Peggy’s anger softens a little, and she looks at the young woman in front of her, searching for any signs of malice or intent to harm, she finds none.

“Steve hasn’t been to see me in months. I hope he is okay.”

“He’s fine. He was injured recently on a mission, but has recovered well.”

“That’s good news. So how long have you and Steve been together?”

Tasha is surprised that Peggy got straight to the point, and knew about them.

“Miss Carter, how did you know?”

“First of all, call me Peggy. What’s your name, young lady?”

“Natasha Romanoff, and yes, Steve and I are together, almost a year now.”

“You’re getting married, aren’t you?”

“How do you know all this? Did Steve talk to you about me?”

“No, I can see him in your heart. I can see that when you say his name you light up. I’m glad he finally found the right partner. The last time he was here, I told him to go and live a full life after all the years he lost.”

“He certainly is doing that. I love him, and since we’ve been together, I have become a better person because of him.”

“That’s our Steve. He makes everyone want to be better, because of who he is. I want you to do me a favor Natasha. Take care of him; love him with all of your heart.”

“I intend to Peggy. You have my word.”

As Peggy begins to fall asleep, she has a few more words for Natasha:

“When you see him again, tell Steve that I’m happy for you both.”

Tasha pulls Peggy’s blanket up, and quietly leaves the room. As she gets into her car for the drive back to the tower, she thinks about all the words Peggy said to her. She knew that Peggy was a part of Steve’s life, which is why she went there in the first place. Tasha is confident in her relationship with Steve, and hearing Peggy be supportive of them meant the world to her. She made a promise, and she will always keep it. When she gets back to the tower she asks Tony to have all messages to their floor routed to Jarvis first. She knows they both need a lot of time off after returning from their last missions. Going back to their apartment she settles in next to Steve and tries to get some sleep.

Tony agrees to have all messages to Steve and Tasha’s floor blocked so they can get some much needed time off. Not two days removed from getting back to the tower, a message for a mission slips through Tony’s block, specifically requesting Captain America.

“Fury to Captain America. Cap, I need your help with a recon mission in Italy. Hydra seems to have established a new base of operations here. As far as we can tell, The Red Skull is not involved. However, you know Hydra better than anyone. For coordinates and mission parameters, report in ASAP. Fury out.”

Listening to the message, Steve is torn, he knows he just got back from the last mission, and while he doesn’t want to do this, Nick is right, he has more knowledge about Hydra than anyone. If he has a chance to finally take Hydra down for good, he thinks he owes it to himself to make it happen. Tasha of course, is less than thrilled with the idea of a mission, doesn’t want Steve to risk it, and she lets him know it.

“I know that look, Steve. You’re considering taking the mission aren’t you.”

“Tasha, it’s Hydra. If this is my chance to finally take them down for good, I have to take the chance.”

“It’s never that simple when it comes to Hydra, Steve. There is no way this could be just a recon mission. We just got back from your last mission. You were shot, and unconscious for a week. This is too dangerous. I don’t want you to go.”

“Tasha, the doctors say I’m cleared for duty. I have to…”

“I know what the doctors said. We don’t even know if that message came from Fury. This could be a trap. If you risk your life for this, don’t expect me to be a part of it!”

Tasha storms out and leaves Steve speechless. Tony sees her walk past him, extremely angry, but when he asks what’s wrong he gets no answer. So he goes into Steve’s room to ask what’s wrong.

“Trouble in paradise, Capsicle?”

“Tony, this is no time for your stupid jokes. Tasha and I just had a fight about a mission. Fury wants me for a recon assignment on Hydra.”

“You’re right Steve. I’m sorry for the joke. But you say Fury called you for a mission? That’s not possible, he’s been off the grid for several months, why would he call you now?”

“I don’t know, genius. A message was routed to my room, supposedly from Fury. JARVIS, play the message.”

The message is replayed and after Tony hears it, he speaks to Jarvis.

“J, can you trace the origin of this message? Also match the voice patterns against any prerecorded message you have in the databanks from the last time Fury contacted us. Something’s isn’t right here, with the block I put on your floor all incoming messages should have gone to Jarvis to be routed to me first.”

“Scan and trace in progress. Stand by.”

After a few moments, JARVIS comes back on with the results.

“Scan and trace complete, sir. Captain Rogers, while the trace was unsuccessful, with all voice patterns from all prerecorded messages from Director Fury that are saved in my databanks, this message does not match the former shield director at all. If an investigation is required, I suggest that another member of the Avengers be assigned to the task. Agent Romanoff was correct. This is most likely an attempt to trap you Captain.”

“Thanks, JARVIS. I had better go find Tasha.”

“Wait a minute Steve, you still don’t understand women. She needs time to cool off. Give her that, and she’ll come back to you.”

“Thanks for the concern Tony. I may have been born in a different time period than you, and I know things are different now. This is how we handled things in the 40’s. Apologize when you’re wrong, and never let a fight fester. I have to try and make this right.”

“I was wrong, Steve, You do get it, better than I give you credit for. Things really haven’t changed all that much when it comes to a fight in a relationship. Don’t worry about figuring out who sent that message. Jarvis is one of the most capable intelligent computer systems in the world. I’ll have him keep tracing for a point of origin. We’ll find out who is playing us. Then, I’ll handle it personally.”

“Thanks Tony.”

Steve leaves his room and takes the elevator down to the teams’ common floor. He finds Tasha, sitting in the kitchen with a bowl of ice cream. She looks up as he comes in.

“What do you want Captain.”

Steve knows he has a lot of apologizing to do. Now she only calls him Captain when she’s really pissed off.

“Tash, I just wanted to say I’m sorry. It was stupid of me to want to fly off on the next mission without considering your feelings in the matter. I just heard Hydra and only thought about the mission. I’m not going.”

Tasha’s anger has started to subside a little.

“No, Steve, I’m sorry. I was angry, but I shouldn’t have stormed out like that. When you’re in a relationship with someone and engaged to be married, storming out is not the answer. I know why you wanted to jump to take this mission. When I did storm out, I began to feel like a hypocrite, and got angry again, not only at you, but at myself. I had this chance like you want to. You remember the six months I was gone rebuilding my cover, trying to create new identities. I got my chance to take out parts of the Red Room. I was able to settle a lot of mistakes from my past with that. So more than any other member of this team, I know what taking Hydra down would mean to you. If this message really did come from Fury, and you do take the mission, I’m going with you.”

“You know, I love you. Tony had Jarvis run a voice recognition program and a trace. The trace was unsuccessful, but it wasn’t Fury who sent the message. You were right about the possibility of it being a trap. I appreciate you making the offer to go with me. Tony is going to handle it when Jarvis gets some solid leads about who tried to play us.”

“Steve, you’re sure you want to let Tony handle this? I mean, what if there’s an off chance that Hydra has established a base in Italy. Whatever you decide, you’ve got my support.”

“I have made my decision Tasha. Whatever the outcome, I know Tony can handle it. We have a wedding to plan. Listen though, I know that we’re going to have disagreements, we’ll have fights. I want us to always settle them like this. We should always make time to talk when we’re upset, and we should never go to bed angry. I can’t promise that everything will always be perfect, but I don’t want fights like this to drive us apart.”

“Steve, I’m with you on that. I love you. You are the most important person in the world to me. Whatever comes our way, I’ll always be by your side. I said it once before, I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’m glad it happened. Do you want some of this ice cream?”

Before Steve can answer, JARVIS calls in with an update on the attempts to trace the message.

“Excuse me Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff, but I have been able to pinpoint the location the message was sent from.”

Tasha speaks first and asks to hear the update.

“Where did it come from, JARVIS? Who is trying to play us?”

“The message came from Hammer Industries. It was apparently an attempt to get Mr. Stark’s attention, as opposed to the Captain. Mr. Hammer knew that Captain Rogers would react to a message from Director Fury, and then involve Mr. Stark in a trace. I have been asked to inform you that both Mr. Stark and Colonel Rhodes are on their way there to confront Mr. Hammer and return him to jail.”

Steve speaks next, realizing that Tony and Rhodey can handle the situation. He is able to relax and get back to enjoying time with Tasha.

“Thanks. Do me a favor and tell Tony that if he needs our help, all he has to do is call.”

“Of course, Captain. Message delivered and received. Mr. Stark sends his thanks.”

“So, Steve, we have the rest of the day and the tower all to ourselves. Any thoughts on how you want to spend the afternoon?”

“Having some of that ice cream sounds like a good place to start.”


	29. Hammeroids, snakes and classic movies

Justin Hammer was up to his old tricks again. Tony and Rhodey had to deal with more Hammer drones. The battle went their way, with the only collateral damage being Hammer’s facility. Thor came back to Earth with a warning about Ragnarok, and possible appearance of the Midgard Serpent. These both turned out to be a practical joke by Loki on his brother. Odin was less than pleased, and Loki was sent back to the dungeons. It’s very rare for the Avengers to get a full week off. Even when they get some time to relax, there is always another mission, or emergency situation that pops up. Sometimes it requires all of them, and other times, the team splits up based on the threat level. For once, all of the Avengers are at the tower. Bruce has brought Betty with him, and Thor and Jane have made their own appearance. Coming back from Loki’s practical jokes, he went to see her, and decided it was time she meet his friends. Given that they all wanted to start a movie night, Steve and Tasha were given the first choice. They chose Casablanca. Not everyone was thrilled with that choice.

“Black and white movies are so boring; couldn’t you guys have found something more action packed? I mean come on; it’s an 80 inch 3D TV.”

Even though she hides it, Tasha is annoyed at Tony’s comment.

“Tony, classic black and white movies are the best. There’s no CGI, the action is all real. Plus, it has a romantic ending. What’s wrong with that?”

“I think you chose it because Bergman and Bogart’s characters are similar to you and Steve.”

“Tasha, don’t worry about Tony. He’s not really sure what a classic is. For him this is history, for me, it was my life.”

“Wow, what a dig there Cap. You actually just made yourself sound really old.”

“I may be old, Tony, but I’m not dead. You can choose the next movie. No doubt it’ll have juvenile toilet humor, with a lot of explosions and women in their underwear for no apparent reason.”

“Sir, I believe that is another burn from Captain Rogers.”

“Shut up JARVIS.”

Not really angry he even joins in when they all break out laughing. For the rest of the movie they all sit quietly and watch until the end. Tasha cuddles closer with Steve, Betty leans her head on Bruce’s shoulder, and Pepper catches Tony with a few tears at Bogey’s maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow line. She squeezes his hand, and Tony gives her a kiss on the cheek, remembering he would have regretted not telling her how he felt if he had died. Clint is even less interested in old movies than Tony is so he fell asleep after five minutes, and started to snore. With the movie over, Bobbi punches him in the shoulder, waking him.

“Huh, what, is the movie over?”

“Yeah, and you were snoring all the way through it.”

Tasha finds this funny, and pretends to defend Clint, while bringing up another time her partner fell asleep.

“Bobbi, don’t worry about it. Clint always finds a way to fall asleep if he isn’t able to pin that sharpshooter eye of his on something. Remind me later to tell you about the mission in Hawaii where he fell asleep in his nest, while I took out the Yakuza.”

Clint tries to defend himself, interjecting before Tasha can get too far in the story.

“Come on, Nat, it was a boring drug sale. When Fury gave us that mission, it was like we were on garbage duty.”

“Says the sleeping beauty, if you hadn’t fallen asleep, you would have heard all the gunfire that broke out when I walked right into the middle of it and beat all their asses single handedly.”

Noting a brief flash of concern that crosses Steve’s face she has to reassure him.

“Relax, Rogers, they were so high on whatever drug they were peddling that they couldn’t have hit me if I was standing still.”

Knowing this is a testament to how well Tasha knows him, he gives her a gentle pat on the back. He also takes the opportunity to tease Clint.

“Wow, so I’m not the only one who can get a good burn in.”

Wanting to get back to a more serious conversation, Pepper asks about their wedding plans.

“Where are you guys at on the wedding plans, Tasha. Have you decided where the ceremony will be, flowers, food, the reception?”

“Slow down, Pepper; Steve has only been back from his last mission for a week now. While he should be recovered, I’m sure the Boy Scout wants this to take a little time so he and our spider can get everything right.”

“Tony, Steve can speak for himself.”

“Thanks Pepper, yes we have thought a lot about that. Tasha and I were thinking about a ceremony that isn’t too big and extravagant.”

“We’re both in agreement on that, neither Steve nor I had a lot growing up, so we want the wedding to reflect a more modest atmosphere. Besides, we have enough big moments in our missions that something simple would be more intimate.”

Pepper and Bobbi start to get excited to help plan this wedding, so they begin to ask a million questions at once and the guys get ignored.

“What about your bachelorette party Tasha? Do you know who you want to give you away? Have you decided on the cake, the decorations, what your wedding dress is going to be?”

Bobbi starts speaking so fast and loud that the guys all are getting ignored.

“It’s like we aren’t even here are we?”

“Come on Steve, you remember how crazy Bobbi got when she started planning our wedding right, which is why I decided we should elope.”

Clint tried his best to whisper this, but he had just been woken up with a drink in hand so he spoke louder than he thought he did.

“I heard that, and I decided we should elope, after proposing to you.

“Slow down a minute Bobbi, Steve and I started with the date of the ceremony.”

Still sitting beside Tasha, Steve sits up and wraps his arms around her waist.

“We’ve decided on a May wedding. The rest we have six months to decide for.”


	30. Ghosts

The months start to wind down as the wedding day approaches. Tasha has asked Bobbi to be her maid of honor. Steve is undecided about who his best man is going to be. Like all couples do, they have their disagreements. Steve is curious as to who is going to walk Tasha down the aisle. As independent as she is, she wants to walk by his side. She doesn’t really see the need to have anyone give her away.

“Tasha, you’re sure you don’t want Clint to walk you down the aisle? It would make sense since you two have such a strong friendship and you always say he is like a brother to you.”

“Steve, I know that you want this to be special. A lot of traditions are important for our wedding day. I do love Clint like a brother, but nothing would make me happier than walking side by side with you to the altar. We’ve gone through so much together, watching each other’s backs, and I made you a promise, to always be by your side, no matter what fate throws our way. I want to continue that. And, I’m not supposed to tell you this, but Clint is hoping you’ll ask him to be your best man.”

“I was planning on that, he’s the only one who hasn’t been pushing for it. Bruce, Tony, Sam, they’re practically falling all over themselves begging me. When I was Clint’s best man, I knew that one day, I’d return the favor.”

“Oh you did, did you? So you knew you were going to get married, I hope you weren’t thinking of someone else to pop the question to.”

“It was always you Tash. You’re stubborn, head strong, opinionated, and that’s what I love about you.”

“Really, I thought you loved me because I’m the only woman who could kick your ass, and still look beautiful doing it.”

“Yeah, there’s that as well.”

Steve tries to say with a straight face, but he can’t help but break out in laughter, and Tasha laughs with him. When their laughter subsides, he puts the conversation back on the wedding plans.

“So, I was thinking about where we should have the wedding. Tony has promised that this would just be us, the team. He is going to do what he can to keep the press and the paparazzi away. Given that, he thinks the tower is to exposed, too much of a target. What do you think of having the wedding at the cabin?”

“We decided on something simple, the cabin would actually be perfect. It has enough room for the ceremony and the reception; it’s a great idea.”

As Steve and Tasha continue to plan the rest of the details, a security breach is underway inside the tower.

“Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff, Mr. Stark has asked me to alert you of a security breach. We have potential hostiles entering the tower.”

“Seriously, can Tony not develop a fool proof security system to keep the tower safe?”

“Come on Steve, even the boy genius isn’t perfect; we’d better go check it out.”

Suited up, Captain America and Black Widow take the stairwell down to avoid gunfire erupting into the elevator as it opens. When they arrive at the possible entry point, the lights on the floor are all out. Working together they move into position to protect their home. One assailant is moving through the dark, but like a well-oiled machine, Steve and Tasha begin the fight, her in front, and Steve attacking from behind. The hostile manages to keep them both at bay and finally gets the edge, knocking Steve down. He begins to realize there is something familiar in the fighting style of the woman in front of him. She doesn’t back down, and she is able to press her advantage, then her identity hits him, and he remembers.

“Natalia, it’s been a long time. I see that you haven’t lost your edge in combat.”

“Your voice, it sounds familiar. I know you from somewhere. Jarvis bring the lights up please.”

The lights come back on and standing in front of her is someone from her past, who she had thought was long dead.

“Alexei? It’s not possible; I was told you were killed in action.”

“My death was faked Natalia. Once to turn me into the Red Guardian, and another time to turn you into the Black Widow. I can’t imagine how it hurt you to have to go through that. I wish it didn’t have to be that way.”

Steve has recovered now, and comes around to stand with her.

“Tasha, who is this guy, how was he able to counter our every move?”

“Steve, this is Alexei Shoshtakov. He was known as the Red Guardian. He’s my husband.”

“Wait a minute Tasha, I read up on him. I thought he was dead.”

“So did I. What are you doing here Alexei?”

“Natalia, I have come here because I still love you. I want to try and make our relationship work this time.”

Tasha is torn, with her upcoming wedding to Steve, she doesn’t know how to react. She was married to this man in front of her, but this is all in her past, and she only wants to look ahead to a future with the man who taught her what real love is. It is Steve, however, who makes a decision.

“Agent Romanoff, I’ve read up on your history with this man. I know that if you have a chance to make this work a second time around, you should take it. If you want to be with him, I won’t stand in the way.”

Steve goes back to being the soldier, the noble one. He turns around and takes the elevator back to his floor. Entering the apartment he and Natasha had been sharing, he sits down at his desk, and prepares to let her go. After a few moments, he hears a voice he never thought he would hear again.

“You know you’re being an idiot, Steve,” someone says from the window.

Grabbing his shield, Cap prepares for an attack that doesn’t come.

“Who’s there? How did you get through tower security?”

“Come on, while you were dealing with the Red Guardian, I easily scaled the building to get to your floor. I can’t believe though, that after all this time, you don’t recognize me.”

Steve lowers his shield and sees who has been speaking.

“Bucky? You can’t be here. It’s been months since you sent that message about taking down the Skull. You said you weren’t coming back until you had completed your mission.”

“I completed that mission a long time ago. You were in love, you were happy, and that was my ultimate goal, brother. I’ve never seen you as happy as she makes you.”

“Tasha does make me happy, Buck. But that man down there is her husband. It’s time I accept that I’m not meant to have that life. I’m a soldier, it’s all I know. I only want the best for her, even at the cost of my own happiness.”

“Steve, you were always willing to sacrifice everything for everyone. You walked alone into a heavily fortified Hydra base, and saved countless soldiers, including me. Don’t you ever just want to put Captain America aside, and be selfish for once. Don’t you owe that to yourself?”

“It’s not in my nature to be selfish, before Dr. Erskine died, he told me the reason I was chosen, is because I’m a good man.”

“You know you want this, and she does too. I didn’t risk my life following you all this time to let you just give up. I wasn’t just there at the Hydra base when you saved her from the Skull. I’ve been here all along, even though you didn’t know it. I was the one who sent Agent Coulson and his team with her on their mission. I was also there with the Ten Rings. While your team was inside the compound, I was eliminating eight hostiles that were waiting outside to ambush you. It was the eighth one who kept me from getting the last sniper on the roof. When I did get there, you had already been shot, and were on your way to the army recovery center. You have a good team, with that archer and the armored warrior. Yes Steve, you’re a good man, but even the best of men deserve to get the happiness they want in life.”

Through their entire conversation, Natasha has been listening at the door. Neither of them knew she was there until she spoke.

“You should listen to Bucky, Steve. He’s right. I know that you trust me, and I wish you hadn’t just walked away like that.”

“Tasha, I saw the look in your eyes when you remembered who he was. There were feelings still there that…”

“Stop it Steve. While you were on the elevator returning to our floor, I told Alexei that what we had was in the past. The K.G.B played with our minds. He and I had an arranged marriage, it was all a ruse, they wanted him to be their national hero, and when his death was faked it was all a ploy to make me into the weapon they wanted me to be. Whatever feelings we may have had for each other, aren’t there anymore. He realized it too when I followed you instead of leaving with him. He said good-bye, knowing for the first time that we weren’t meant to be. So cut the crap, Rogers. I’m not going anywhere.”

“But, Tasha…”

Bucky has had enough of his best friend second guessing himself and interrupts him.

“Steve, no more buts. If she didn’t want to be with you, she wouldn’t have followed you. When are you going to realize what you have here is the real deal. If you let her go, you’ll regret it. It’s time for you to stop having regrets. Now, if you two will excuse me, I should be going, but I’ll be watching out for you both.”

Bucky climbs back out the window, and gets into the jump jet that he had called remotely while he was talking, flying out of their lives, but he will never be far away. After a moment, Tasha speaks again.

“So what’s it going to be Steve?”

“Bucky was right on all his points except one. I’ve always known what we have is the real deal. I love you Natasha Romanoff, and I’m never letting you go.”


	31. Love and Fury

A month has gone by since the arrival of the Red Guardian and Bucky. Steve and Tasha are more committed to each other than ever before. With both of these figures from their respective pasts having shown up, they have truly been able to settle whatever demons were still haunting them. They have no more doubts, and no longer question what the right choice for their relationship is. Clint was informed he would be Steve’s best man, Bruce, Tony and Sam took the news well as they are going to be the groomsmen. Natasha chose Pepper, Betty and Jane as her bridesmaids. Thor, being unfamiliar with the customs was understandably relieved to just be a guest. To surprise Steve and Tasha, Tony and Pepper handled the cake, the decorations, and everything they would need to get the cabin ready. Tony had said he had a mission to attend to so he would be away for a month. With everything in place, Pepper and Bobbi took Tasha shopping for her wedding dress. Before leaving, Tony had arranged for his personal tailor to meet with Steve, Clint, Bruce and Sam for tuxedo fittings.

“Thanks for coming with me Clint. I’m always nervous about choosing formal wear. Being a soldier, everything was made for us. All they needed was to measure us and then our uniforms were made.”

“It’s no problem, Steve. It’s part of official best man duties. I think you should forgo the tux though. Why don’t you wear your dress uniform?”

“Do you really think that’s a good idea? I mean, is this really the type of event I should wear it for?”

“Look, Steve, you said it yourself, you’re a soldier. Nat wants you to wear the army dress uniform. She likes the way you look in it.”

“Well then I had better not disappoint her. You guys won’t match me though.”

“Don’t worry about that. We can get close enough. Now as official best man, I need two things, your rings and when and where you want to have the bachelor party.”

“Clint, I trust that whatever you choose for the bachelor party will be fine, and we’ll have a great time.”

Meanwhile, Tasha, Pepper and Bobbi have returned to the tower after choosing her wedding dress and the bridesmaid dresses. Upon their arrival, they are greeted by another unexpected visitor.

“Agent Romanoff, Agent Morse, Ms. Potts.”

“What are you doing here Nick?”

“You and Captain Rogers certainly have been busy since I last saw you. From what I could tell, you two were only still in the dating stage of your relationship. Now I get word that you’re engaged?”

“Yes, we are. Is there a point to all of this, Nick?”

“Yeah, the point is watch your back, because not only do you two open yourselves up to a whole lot of public scrutiny, you also open yourselves up to innumerable threat levels who would love nothing more to take the both of you down.”

“We’ve managed to fly under the radar with our relationship so far. And the two separate missions we went on were successful, minus a stint in a hospital for Steve. We both accept the danger. You needn’t worry about us.”

" Are you sure about that? I have something you might want to see.”

Powering up his personal SHIELD tablet, Fury shows Natasha something she already knows about.

“These photos and this video were taken back in July. Recognize the couple behind the dugout? Oh, there’s audio as well.”

“In other news, it looks like Captain America has finally found love. This photo was taken at the Yankees/Dodgers game on July 4th. As the kiss cam came around, the Good Captain placed a kiss on this very lucky lady. We can only speculate as to whom she might be, but it looks like America’s favorite super hero bachelor is off the market.”

“All I’m saying is that you should be careful.”

“So they got photos of Steve and I. We were all over the news after the battle of New York. It was bound to happen again. We know the risks, and if we didn’t think we could handle it, Nick, we would never have gone this far. With all we’ve been through, our respective pasts, and separate personal history, we know that we’re what the other has been looking for. I am sure Steve would tell you the same thing, and this is what we both want.” Steve and Clint have returned from the tux fittings and both greet Fury.

“Hey, boss, been a long time.”

“Nick, what brings you to the tower? You have another mission sir?”

“No, no missions, Rogers. And Barton, I thought you would have learned I’m not your boss anymore.”

“Nick came by to make sure we know what we’re doing, Steve. He wanted to be sure that we understood the risks we will face after we get married.”

“Look Nick, Tasha and I are well aware of what could come our way, and we both know we want to face the challenges together. Nothing will change our minds about that. So, if that is all you wanted…”

Fury interrupts Steve to tell them all why he really came back.

“That’s not the only reason I’m here Rogers. I came back to let you all know that I’ll be disappearing for a while. More importantly, I just came from Coulson. I’ve given him all the tools he needs to rebuild SHIELD. He is the new Director. He may need your help.”

“How will we find you?”

“You won’t Morse; but remember, I’m everywhere.”

Nick walks out of Avengers Tower and seemingly out of their lives.

“So Phil Coulson is the new Director of Shield. I think we should provide him every bit of assistance we can.”

“We will Steve, he’s an Avenger just like us.”


	32. Wedding Day

Tony came back a month later as he said he would. After getting caught up to speed on everything, he lets the team know his mission was successful. Tony told the team that he spent the last month meeting with the Fantastic Four, The X-Men, Dr. Strange, and Spider-Man. They were all briefed that the Avengers would be out of town for a special mission that was required to be kept top secret. With Steve’s bachelor party and Tasha’s bachelorette party in the books, the final preparations had been made. The day of the wedding arrived. The quinjet was all loaded up and ready to leave for Steve and Tasha’s cabin. Arriving they find that not only was Tony meeting with other super heroes and teams, he also had spent the month preparing the cabin. An altar was built in front, the decorations were all set up. Everything was ready and the happy couple couldn’t have been more excited that all their friends did all this for them.

“Tony! You did all this? You weren’t just meeting with the other teams that month were you?”

“Nope Nat, this was the plan Pepper and I had all along. Come on guys, let’s get the jet unloaded. Steve, Natasha, you guys go get ready.”

Pepper, Bobbi, Betty, and Jane take Tasha inside so they can all get dressed and ready. While Steve gets into his army dress uniform, Tony and the rest of the guys unload the jet. After an hour everything is set up and they all also go inside to get their tuxedos on. The hour has come and Clint, Tony, Bruce and Sam are waiting at the altar. As one more surprise for Steve, Tony was able to hire an army chaplain to perform the ceremony. The guests included Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Dr. Erik Selvig, Darcy Lewis, Rhodey, Sam’s mom, and the Special Forces unit that helped with the Ten Rings mission. The most surprise guest was for Steve. Dum Dum Dugan came, there was no way he was going to miss his commanding officer’s wedding. Aside from Bucky, he is the last surviving member of the Howling Commandos. As agreed, when the wedding march played, Steve and Tasha walked down the aisle together with the bridesmaids behind them.

“Tasha, you look beautiful.”

“Thank you. I’m glad you wore your army dress uniform. You look handsome in it.” They get to the altar, and listen as the minister begins the ceremony.

“Now, Steve and Natasha have decided to recite their own vows, Steve”:

“Tasha, you have given me the life I always dreamed of. We’ve had our share of hard times, and good times. We’ve been by each other’s side through missions and injuries. I love you with all my heart, and want only to spend the rest of my life with you.”

The minister speaks again: “Natasha”:

“Steve you’ve made me happier than I ever thought possible. When we’re together, I feel like I can accomplish anything. You’ve never judged me, and you treat me like the strong woman I am, and never like a target. I love you, and I will always be by your side, and have your back, no matter what comes our way.”

“Steve, do you swear to love, honor and cherish Natasha, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?”

“I Do.”

“Natasha, do you swear to love, honor and cherish Steve, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?”

“I Do.”

“Then by the power vested in me by the state of New York and the United States Military, I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Steve and Tasha share their first kiss as husband and wife. The guests and the team all cheer, remembering the long road it took them all to get here. They remember the weeks on the medical floor and their battles with the Red Skull and the Masters of Evil. Pepper looks at Tony and remembers how close she and Tony came to being separated because of Killian. But right now, none of the missions, the injuries, even the fall of Shield, it all becomes an afterthought as the minister announces:

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Steven Rogers.”

The whole day went off without a hitch. No missions, no attacks, just a beautiful day where two people so perfect for each other declared their love for one another and joined as husband and wife. At the end of the day, the gifts have been opened, the cake has been cut, and Clint made the first toast to his friend and leader. The guests except for Thor all returned home. The team all took up rooms in the cabin with Steve and Tasha taking the master bedroom they spent their first night as a real couple in.


	33. Crisis

Only one day removed from the wedding, the Avengers are still reveling in the happiness of the wedding day, when an unexpected visitor arrives. Steve, just back from his morning run encounters him.

“Phil, what are you doing here?”

“I need the Avengers help.”

The team has woken at this point and Tony is the first to ask:

“What’s wrong Phil, we heard you were the new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. What is so urgent that we have to leave the after party of Steve and Natasha’s wedding?”

“We have a crisis of universal proportions on our hands. The fate of every living being is at stake.”

Steve and Tony both look at each other: “Avengers Assemble!”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank everybody for the kudos left. Writing has always been a hobby for me, and it's become a passion of mine over the past several years. Readers please feel free to comment on what you liked or I could improve upon. I've made some changes since originally posting this story. I hope theses changes have made this part of the series better. My plan is to send some of my work to Marvel. Even if to just have it read. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
